What Happens Now?
by Bell1001
Summary: Fic based in the same universe as my 30 day OTP challenge. Set 7 years in the future, Myka and Helena (along with the team) are raising a teenager, working at the warehouse and trying not to mess up either of those things. Lots of love, laughter, sexy times and maybe some tears. Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy! PS I own ZERO characters from Syfy... just borrowing.
1. Chapter 1: I Just Want to be Normal

**A/N: Thank you so much for joining me in this new story, same universe as the 30 day challenge. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think, feel free to make suggestions, comment, review, throw some ideas at me and I might be able to stick them in.**

**This new story will definitely have a lot more of the other charachters in it, but it's still Bering and Wells all the way. I will forever be obsessed and in love with this pairing. :) Enjoy!**

Myka stirred in bed when she heard some noises coming from the kitchen, the sun barely rising into the sky; it was unbearably early for anyone to be up. The noises started up again, the clanging of pots and pans causing her to slowly open her eyes and brush her mess of curls out of her face.

"Helena, do you hear that?" She asked, slowly turning her head to see her wife fighting to stay asleep, mumbling into the pillow. "What?"

"It's probably nothing." Helena said a little louder, moving closer to Myka, wrapping her arm around the taller woman's naked torso, and curling around her body. "Back to sleep."

A loud crash followed by a sharp cry, startled the two women a part. Before Myka could react, Helena was up and out the door, wearing only the sheet she managed to rip out from under Myka's still seated body.

"Helena your robe!" Myka tried, but her wife was gone. She quickly got out of bed, throwing on her own robe and pulling her hair into a pony tail as she ran out of the room.

Myka panicked when she saw some blood on the floor and Helena crouched over their daughter. "Sarah! Are you okay?" She took in the scene and figured out what happened before Sarah even said anything.

"She's fine darling, just a little cut." Helena held up the young girls foot, moving the towel she was using to stop the bleeding; revealing the shallow gash left by the broken glass scattered across the kitchen floor. She looked relatively calm, but Myka could still see the flush in her cheeks, the worry in her wife's eyes.

"I wanted to make a family breakfast because today is my first day of high school and I wanted to do something special." Sarah said, looking at her mother's faces, both of them extremely protective and scared. "I'm fine, really."

"Helena?" Myka leaned down next to her wife, taking Sarah's foot from her.

"Yes my love?" Myka rolled her eyes, looking Helena up and down.

"You're wearing a sheet. Go change." An awkward silence fell over the three of them before Helena said anything.

"Right." Helena stood slowly, gripping the sheet to her chest and ran to the bedroom, tip toeing around the broken shards of glass.

"Guess we know what you guys did last night." Sarah cringed at the thought of her mother's having a sex life, but couldn't help but be happy that they were still so in love. She knew that many of her friends didn't have what she had, and she was grateful; disturbed, but grateful.

"Just because your mum had that talk with you when you were younger, does not mean you get to whip it out and use it against us whenever you want." Myka said, the corners of her mouth pulling up involuntarily, forming a slight grin as she shook her head. "Now, let's get this cleaned and wrapped up."

"Great... Now I have to catch the bus and get to school with a bandaged foot. I'm gonna make so many friends." Sarah said, slumping back against the corner as Myka started cleaning out the cut.

"I'm sorry, but we are driving you." Helena said matter of factly, walking into the kitchen with a t shirt and pants on, and her hair tied up in a pony tail. "You will not be catching the bus with an injury like that."

"Helena, it's really fine. I'll put a wrap on it and she'll be okay." Myka stopped talking when she saw the look in her wife's eyes. "Or not."

"Really mom? One look and you're running the opposite direction?" Sarah whispered into Myka's ear before turning to look at Helena who was standing there with the car keys in her hands. "Mum, I am fine... and this is not okay."

"What's not okay?" Helena asked confused.

"You guys are like, super suffocating mom and dad... mom and mom... parents. I mean, I'm 14 and starting high school. You can't keep me locked up forever, or under your watch for the rest of my life. What's the deal!? How am I supposed to be a normal teenager when this is how you react to a little cut!?" Sarah stood up, wincing at the pain that shot through the bottom of her foot.

"Sarah..." Myka warned, but her daughter ignored her.

"I mean, I'm not Christina! Just because you couldn't stop something bad from happening to her, doesn't mean something bad is gonna happen to me!" She stopped rambling when Helena dropped the keys, stumbling backwards. "Mum... I didn't mean..." But Helena was already out the door. "I can't believe I just did that. Mom?" She turned to Myka who stood there frozen; like a statue, trying to figure out how hard this was going to be to fix. "Mom!?"

"Sarah, go get ready for school, be in the car in 10." Myka said, not meaning to sound as cold as she did. Sarah dropped her head, limping to her room to change.

...

Later that afternoon, Sarah came home to find her mum sitting on the couch with a book propped open on her lap. She slowly made her way over to the woman she had hurt earlier that morning and stood in front of her.

"Mum?" She waited till her mother finished the paragraph she was on to look up at her. "Can I please sit?"

Helena nodded, pulling her legs under her to make room for her daughter.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know darling. I'm sorry I stormed out. I just... am I too protective?" Helena asked, truly not understanding why her daughter freaked out about being driven to school.

"No... well I mean more than most parents, but never too protective. I'm lucky mum, really I am. I just... I want to start fresh, a new school where most of the kids don't know who I am. I won't be the weird girl who knows way too much about 19th century literature, and science and history. I just wanted to be normal."

"And I'm not normal? Your mom isn't normal?" The Victorian woman truly did want to understand.

"Remember when I was 6, when I first got to see the warehouse? You guys told me that we weren't normal, that I was special." She paused, scooting closer to her mum and snuggling up with her. "Mum, I love my life, and I love you and mom; but I see other kids and they don't have to think about the same things I do. I know how lucky I am to know that magic really exists and miracles happen all the time, but normal... it just seems easier."

Helena sat there, taking in all that her child was saying. She couldn't deny that she too wished for normality sometimes, to not have to worry about danger lurking around every corner. She understood that Sarah didn't like being treated different just because their lifestyle was different than most. Her daughter wanted to be normal and she would make sure that Sarah got a taste of what normal is like in comparison to the life she had been living.

"Very well love. I will try to be a little more normal, as long as you promise to be a little less like the stereotypical 14 year old brat... I read about them." Helena said in a soft tone, not so serious; but her voice was still laced with a small amount of pain and worry.

"Deal. And mum?"

"Yes darling?" Helena pulled Sarah in closer and tucked her daughters head under her chin.

"I'm sorry about saying what I did about Christie." Tears started dripping from Sarah's dark brown eyes. "I know that you just want to keep me safe and I'm grateful for that. I didn't mean to use her name to hurt you." Her shoulders began to shake with remorse and guilt.

"Shhh, I know my love." Helena rocked slowly with her daughter in her arms.

Helena realized then, that their little girl was growing up; and she wanted to help her spread her wings, become her own person, even if that meant her baby would fall a few times and get hurt. She sat there until the young girl fell asleep, calling Myka to help get her to her bed.

"She'll always be our baby Helena." Myka said, turning out the light to Sarah's room and kissing Helena's cheek, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yes she will." Helena smiled, but her face was quickly turned sour as she looked at Myka. "Normal?"

"We'll talk about it later." Myka laughed, pulling the smaller woman down the hall and to their bedroom for some much needed rest and lots of cuddle time.

**Thought I'd end with cuddles because that's always fun. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading. If you got to this point... yay! I think it'll pick up as I keep writing, as I do need to develop the new relationships and story lines. I think I'm going to add a lot more artifact interference and stuff. Put this family in situations that most families deal with, but have them deal differently.**

**In my head, Helena's still learning. She has never raised a teenager before, and unlike Myka, she never met a teenager in this century, so this is still a little new. Don't worry, she won't be clueless for long.**

**Hope you guys come back for more. Love you all. XO**


	2. Chapter 2: I said Normal not Boring

**A/N: This would have been out this weekend, but I forgot my note book at work. lol. Well, I'm getting it out now. I will try not to forget the most important thing in my FF life (my Bering and Wells notes) Truly, I'm trying really hard to make sure I get out my chapters faster than my last story, because I really do appreciate everyone who reads and comments. Please enjoy, I hope it's not too horrible.**

"We're normal." Helena huffed, pouting her lips while laying in bed next to Myka.

"Sweetie, you're H.G. Wells. You are not normal. You can't be." Myka leaned over and captured her lover's bottom lip between her teeth, gently sucking the soft flesh into her mouth.

Helena moaned, blinking away the thoughts that had been keeping her awake. Her fingers found their way into a mess of curls, tangled and mussed from their love making only hours ago. She smiled into the kiss, still able to taste herself on the other woman's lips, remembering the way those very lips had her coming undone over and over again that morning.

"Myka..." Helena whined, squirming beneath her wife who had already begun trailing wet kisses down her body, nipping at every spot she knew would have Helena begging for more.

"Mmmmhm?" She hummed, feeling Helena's muscles twitching and contracting beneath every touch.

Helena's head was swimming, outside thoughts invading her mind as she tried desperately to focus on the pleasure she was receiving, from the beautiful woman she was blessed to have in her life. She pushed her thighs together as best she could under the weight of the woman above her, attempting to relieve the ache between her legs. Myka deserved her undivided attention, but she was distracted. She shook her head, attempting to even out her thoughts, but they were skewed; all over the place, and completely disrupting the moment.

"Myka darling, could we take a rain check on this please?" Helena looked into her lovers eyes, trying to show her the battle going on in her head. Myka was the only person she would let in, to truly see everything.

Myka placed a kiss between her wife's breasts, the hollow of her neck, then finally a last sweet kiss to her lips before sitting back on her heels. The sheet that had been covering them both pooled at her waist, exposing her naked form. Helena bit her lip, sitting back against the head board and taking in the woman in front of her.

"What is it baby?" Myka asked, not bothering to cover up.

"Why can't I be normal?" Helena pulled her knees into her chest and waited patiently for an answer.

Myka pulled the sheet up, covering herself as she adjusted to sit cross legged in front of Helena. "Because you are extraordinary. I didn't just mean you couldn't be normal. None of us are, we never will be; not with the job we have, not with this life." Myka reached forward and tangled her fingers with Helena's.

"Myka?" Helena asked timidly, her gaze flicking back and forth between her wife and her desk.

"Go ahead." Myka chuckled, rolling away from Helena to lay back on her side of the bed. "But you owe me!" She yelled as Helena got out of bed and changed.

The Brit gave Myka kiss that took her breath away, loving and worshiping her lips for a minute. "You have no idea." She reluctantly pulled away, walked to the desk, grabbed her lap top and made her way to their small library where she stayed till mid afternoon.

Helena emerged around the time her stomach started to growl, smiling at seeing her two girls in the kitchen making lunch.

"Mum! Where have you been?" Sarah looked up, curious to know what her mum was up to.

"Just doing some research."

"A new project!?" The young Bering-Wells perked up, loving the times where her mother let her help with an invention or work on a small gadget.

"Of sorts." Helena smiled, walking up to Myka, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before doing the same to her daughter. She held out a paper, which Sarah eagerly snatched up and couldn't help but laugh at the way her daughters face completely fell, her jaw almost hitting the ground. She leaned closer to Myka, "darling that's the face you make when I..." She was stopped instantly by Myka's hand covering her mouth, followed by a stern glare from those hazel eyes.

"Mum what's this?" Sarah held the paper out in front of her as though it were the plague.

"That is a list of chores that must be completed every day. As soon as you come home from school, you will do chores before anything else gets done. You can start today love."

"But it's Saturday! That's not fair!" Sarah whined, pouting her lip, making her look exactly like Helena. Myka couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie but you asked for it." Myka stepped behind Helena, backing her up on this 100%. She knew the Victorian was trying to figure out how to raise a teenager and she would let her go at it until she found her stride.

"I didn't ask for this!" Sarah shoved the paper into her mom's hands, stomped her foot down and crossed her arms.

"Well you asked for normal dear and apparently this is what normal families do. I've been googling all morning and found out a lot about the average family in the 21st century." Helena crossed her arms, mirroring the defiant teen and taking a step toward her. Sarah suddenly found something very interesting about the hardwood flooring, refusing to meet her mother's gaze. "Want to know what else I learned?" A smirk of triumph graced the Brits face.

"Mum... I said normal not boring! Not cruel and unusual punishment!"

The three stood there in silence for a minute, each one waiting for someone to break. Myka wasn't going to break, this wasn't her fight and Helena was Helena so that wasn't going to happen. When Sarah realized this, she took the paper back from Myka and went off like any normal angry teen to do the chores.

Helena smiled victoriously, turning to look at her wife. "I'm going for a run darling. Care to join me or meet me at the warehouse?"

"I'll meet you, enjoy your run." Myka watched as Helena left the house, shamelessly staring at the way those yoga pants hugged every glorious curve.

"Ew! Seriously mom?" Sarah dropped the trash bag she had been holding, screwing her eyes shut and scrunching up her nose.

"Sorry!" Myka snapped out of her sexy wife enduced haze. "But when it's hot, it's really hot."

"Gross."

"I'm just gonna get a few things done here, then head over to the warehouse. Leena is gonna stop by to check on you later okay?"

"Okay." Sarah continued with the chores set out for her. "See you later."

...

Myka and Helena came home from the warehouse very late, a problem with a poorly handled artifact kept them on their toes all day.

"If Pete hadn't tried to eat that..." Myka stopped when she opened the door to see a table set for two, dinner on the stove and candles lit around the kitchen and dining room. "What? Helena did you put this on the list?" She lightly back handed her wife's arm.

"Don't look at me, this was all her." Helena looked at the beautifully set table. "As much as she wants to be, our daughter is not normal."

"No she's not. She's like her mum; brilliant, kind, beautiful." Myka kissed Helena between each word. "Shall we?"

"Yes. I am starving." Helena pulled a chair out for Myka. "In more ways than one." She whispered huskily into her wife's ear as she pushed her chair back in.

Before Myka could respond, she saw a note on the table that said;

'Mom, Mum, I am sorry I was a brat. I appreciate all you do for me and I love that we aren't normal. Aunt Leena helped me with dinner, I'm staying at the B&B tonight. See you guys in the morning. Love you forever. Sincerely, the product of two extraordinary women. Sarah Josephine Bering-Wells. Ps. Can we please stop playing around and dump this chore list? It's a bit ridiculous. I'll flush out the gooery instead.'

"But she can't clean the gooery until she's 18... unless we have Claudia move it closer to Artie's office." Myka whispered to herself, but Helena over heard, took the note and read it.

"Well, she is sorry. I suppose we can tear this up and think of something else for her to do." Helena laughed at the way her daughter tried to negotiate with them. "It was just an experiment, and you know what I've concluded?"

"What's that?" Myka looked lovingly at her wife.

"Our daughter doesn't really want to be normal at all." The way Helena's eyes lit up, melted Myka's heart.

Both women smiled, enjoying their meal and the rest of their evening together, talking about their life, their plans and their beautiful daughter.

**That was rough. Okay the next chapter is another 'Normal' themed chapter, then after that... Artifact Mayhem! lol. I hope. I'm not good with the artifacts really, but I will try my best. Thank you all for sticking with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review it, comment, make suggestions. You are all lovely. XO**


	3. Chapter 3: Sort of Normal Fun

**A/N: Just fun and fluff... using some fun I had in one of the chapters of the last story I wrote. I hope you guys don't mind. I found it hilarious to show that even though many years have passed... not much has changed. Plus, with the heartbreak going on with the show, this might be a fun place to escape to. Hope it makes you smile or laugh. enjoy!**

"Mom? Mum?" Sarah walked into the house, finding it empty. She reluctantly knocked on her parents door before slowly pushing it open, and was relieved to see the bed made; but now grew even more curious. "Seriously guys, this is creepy." She whispered to herself, her voice catching in the empty air surrounding her.

As she got back towards the kitchen, she noticed a bag on the counter with a post it note stuck to it.

'Darling, gear up and come outside. We're waiting.'

It was obviously written by the Brit, who was still endlessly facinated by the little yellow papers that would stick to nearly everything. Sarah used caution when opening the bag, her eyes going wide when it's contents were revealed. "No way." She tossed everything on, taking the weapon out of the bag and a piece of paper labled 'rules of the game,' reading it as she walked toward the back door. "So cool."

Sarah carefully opened the door, poking her head out and scoping ou the yard. Her head whipped to the right when she heard, more than saw something moving in the bushes. She slowly made her way in that direction, stopping when she saw Claudia sneaking around a tree.

Pete ran by, Claudia jumped out behind him and shot him in the back; his vest began to vibrate for almost ten seconds.

"Ha! Two minutes sucka! Get down." Claudia shouted.

"No fair! Camping should be illegal." Pete whined like a child and sat down.

"Dude, you never learn." Claudia started doing a victory dance around Pete, unaware that Sarah was near by until she felt her head shake almost violently for a few seconds. "Ah!" Claudia shrieked. "What!?"

"Ha!" Pete pointed, laughing. "Five minutes Claud. Sit."

"Not cool." Claudia sighed before plopping down next to Pete.

"Sorry guys!" Sarah started walking past the two when Pete stood up.

"Yeah, my two minutes are up!" Just as he stood, Sarah extended her arm and tagged him in his head. "Aw man!" He immediately sat back down, pouting as Claudia fell back laughing.

"Sorry uncle Pete! Gotta find my moms." Sarah quickly ran past them and before the two knew it, she was out of sight.

"She's worse than you." Pete said, bumping Claudia on the shoulder.

"She's a Bering-Wells dude. Should have seen that coming."

...

Sarah managed to track both of her mothers through the woods, but lost the trail at a small clearing, surrounded by trees. It was actually quite beautiful, the trees created a perfect canopy over head, keeping the small meadow in shadow, but letting enough light sneak in to catch the colors of each flower perfectly. Lost in the beauty and serenity of this place, Sarah let her guard down long enough to be taken by surprise as her mom popped up in front of her.

"Mom!" She lifted the laser tag gun and pointed at Myka's head. Myka gave her a look that had the young Bering-Wells immediately lower it to point at her mom's chest. "Why are we playing laser tag?"

"Because it's fun." Myka raised her hands in surrender, her lips curved as she tilted her head to look up in the tree. She winked, cluing Sarah in on a plan that she was not aware of.

Sarah turned around just in time to be hit in the chest, her vest shaking as she yelped in surprise. Before she knew it, her mum's boots were hitting the ground.

"You were up in a tree this whole time!?"

"Yes darling, your mother taught me that one." Helena looked at Myka, remembering all the times the younger woman would unknowingly take her by surprise, and all the times she knew, and simply let her. "Now sit, two minutes."

"That's a mean trick." Sarah sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your mom used it on me a few times." Helena bit her lip, flicking her gaze up to meet Myka's.

"Yeah and that was disturbing." Claudia and Pete walked into the clearing, guns at the ready, but lowered them when they saw that the other two women had their weapons lowered.

"So wrong." Pete added.

"Why?" Sarah asked, but before Pete or Claudia could answer, they were both zapped in the head; Pete by HG and Claudia by Myka.

"Hey!" They yelled in unison as the two women doubled over in laughter. "That's where she gets it from." Claudia whispered, looking over at Pete.

"So guys?" Sarah said, getting everyone's attention. "This was great, but what was all this about?"

"Your mom's always liked doing this stuff and wanted to share it with you. Just something to do together. They thought it would be 'fun.'" The red head said, putting air quotes around the word 'fun.'

"That's because they always 'win.'" Pete said, putting air quotes around the word 'win.'

"Uncle Pete? I get why Claudia did air quotes, but why did you?"

"Because by 'win,' I meant cheat."

"We don't cheat!" Myka yelled.

"Yeah, you kind of do." Claudia said under her breath.

"Claudia dear." Helena kneeled in front of her young friend. "You do remember the rules yes?"

"What rules?"

"Exactly." Helena stood, shaking out Claudia's hair before walking over to her wife. "Shall we love?" She held out her arm which Myka eagerly took hold of and they began walking back towards the B&B.

"Well my two minutes are up." Sarah stood, running over to join her mothers, squeezing between them. "Where are we going?"

"Leena made cookies." Helena said, glancing over her shoulder just in time to witness Pete huff and pout.

"Yum!" Sarah took hold of her parents hands. "This was really fun." She sighed leaning into Myka.

"Glad you thought so." Myka said, kissing her daughters forehead and winking at Helena over her.

Pete and Claudia's time was up not too long after the three had started walking, they could still be seen ahead of them.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah Claud?"

"If they ever suggest paintball, remember this moment okay?" Claudia shivered, imagining the beating they would take in that game.

"Definitely. Paintball is out!" Pete accidentally yelled, loud enough to be heard by the three ahead of them.

"Actually that sounds like a brilliant idea!" Helena couldn't supress the smirk on her face and everyone heard it in her voice; the three women laughed together, their laughter almost identical in the way that they were menacing.

"They are all evil." Pete mumbled.

"Yup."

...

Sarah heard her mother's whispering in their room. She knocked on their already open door and walked in when they waved her over.

"That was great." She jumped on their bed, crawling between them and snuggling in. "Can we do it again?"

Myka looked over their daughters head at Helena who was holding her shoulder; the aches and pains of the game catching up with her.

"What happened?" Sarah looked at her mum, concerned.

"Nothing darling. Your mom and I were just talking about how we may be getting too old for this." Helena said, rubbing out the knots in her neck and shoulder.

"You're getting too old for this." Myka corrected.

"You guys are not old." Sarah reached over, taking hold of both her mothers arms and pulling them in as close as possible. "You guys are the best parents any kid could ask for." She yawned, stretching a bit before curling into Helena and closing her eyes.

"Looks like we have a little bed bug tonight." Myka chuckled, wrapping herself around her family.

"Yes we do... and isn't she beautiful?" Helena whispered. "Just like her mom."

Myka blushed, Helena smiled, then both women giggled when light snores escaped their childs mouth.

"She gets that from you darling."

"Shut up." Myka stretched herself forward enough to give her wife a goodnight kiss, placing a kiss on Sarah's head and both women fell sound asleep, their bodies tired from the days adventure, preparing for another adventure that tomorrow was sure to bring.

**Thank you! Please review, comment, feel free to make suggestions. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters and everyone who was kind enough to read them. A special thank you to Aeternus Eternus for your beautiful reviews. I wish I could hug all of you. :) XO**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunt Part 1

**a/n: Here's the artifact introduction. It's rough and hopefully I'll be able to explain throughout this bit of the story line. This 'Hunt' section will be about 3 parts/chapters, then we'll go into their happy, fluffy, smutty lives that we all love so much. The entire story isn't about this artifact, this is just an artifact that is gonna be around for a little bit. I hope you guys don't ostracize me for writing this chapter.**

**I'd like to thank my lovely, beautiful, wonderful friend Irish Eyes 10. She helped me get over the fear of changing things up and gave me an amazing list of crazy artifact ideas. Love her! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The Farnsworth blaring is what caused Myka to fall out of bed. Sarah immediately rolled over, claiming her mother's spot as her own, shoving her face into the pillow.

"Bloody hell!" Helena looked at the time which read 4:23 AM. "Tell Artie that I will kill him."

"Not if I do it first." Myka said sleepily, opening the Farnsworth. "You want Helena to kill you or do you want me to do it?"

"Um… well if I have a choice, I choose you Mykes because that old lady still scares me a little." Myka was surprised to see Pete on the other end, looking over to her two girls in bed and seeing that they were both fast asleep.

"Sorry Pete, I didn't know it was you. Wait, what are you doing up?"

"We have a ping. Get to the B&B as soon as you can."

"Okay, let me get Helena and let Sarah know we'll be over there." Myka started to shake Helena awake until Pete stopped her.

"Actually Mykes? We only need you. H.G. can stay with Sarah on this one." Helena quickly sat up when she heard this, all evidence of sleep wiped off her face.

"That normally means it's a dangerous artifact." Helena's head popped into view on the Farnsworth. "What is it?"

"Um... I'll let Myka fill you in after the briefing. Bye!" Pete hung up before H.G. could reach through the screen and kill him.

"Myka?" Helena looked at her wife, worry filling her dark brown eyes. She always worried when they were dealing with dangerous artifacts, especially if they couldn't go together. "Maybe I can convince Artie to let me go along with you." The fear in the Brit's voice broke Myka's heart.

"Baby we made a deal remember?" Myka cupped her wife's cheek, craddling her face in her hands. "One of us has to be here for Sarah." They both looked over at their little girl who was deep in sleep.

"But..."

"Pete will take care of me okay?" Myka said, taking Helena's hands into her own and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Go back to sleep baby, I'll get dressed, go to Leena's and come right back." Helena nodded, forcing a smile on her face as Myka leaned in to kiss her. "I'll see you both for breakfast."

...

Myka walked into the B&B, hair thrown up haphazardly into a loose bun, wearing a big t-shirt and sweat pants. She was surprised to see Pete standing there with a giant cup of coffee in his hand. As soon as he handed it to her, Myka guzzled the hot liquid down; a sigh of content escaping her lips as they made their way to the dining room.

"So what's going on?"

"A ping. A big one." Claudia spoke while typing away on her lap top.

"Where?" Myka worried her lip nervously, knowing a big ping always meant big trouble.

"New York." Claudia turned around with a dramatic smile on her face and jazz hands.

Artie handed a file to Myka, who reluctantly opened it up. "Your flight leaves this afternoon. Read up."

Myka quickly scanned through the pages, her mind processing every word, every picture, going back through her memory of the warehouse inventory lists, trying to make a connection... but there wasn't enough information yet. They needed leads.

"13 young women missing?" She looked at Claudia. "Did you find anything else? Is there something similar about these women? and why are we assuming it's an artifact and not just a creep who's kidnapping young women?"

"Let's see. They are all pretty tall, young 20's to early 30's, brown hair, light green or blue eyes, Caucasian." Claudia shrugged her shoulders, this was all in the file. "So far that's it on the women, and we are suspecting Artifact interference because there were a few weird things going on with mirrors. Plus the warehouse pinged it, so we need to assume it's smelling trouble. I also got a lead on where you guys can start."

"Where's that?" Myka asked, skimming back through the file.

"There was a huge auction in New York City a few weeks ago. A collection of Original props used in shows on Broadway. A woman reported that one of her items was stolen last week. That's when all these kidnappings started. We have a handfull of Broadway artifacts here, so that place could have been filled with artifacts. I mean, come on... original props mixed in with a moody actor's repressed feelings and emotions. Hello Artifact creation!"

"Aren't artifacts usually created by something big and great happening?" Pete asked confused.

"Yeah... so what was the biggest, greatest play ever written?" Claudia looked at the walking brain that was their friend Myka.

"It depends on who you ask." She said absent mindedly, still reading through the file, all while pacing back and forth.

"Well, what would you say?" Pete stopped Myka mid step.

"I like Les Miserables, or Phantom of the Opera, mostly because of the novels, but in Phantom, the dancing is amazing. There were also some amazing performances and performers coming out of those shows. Epic." Myka sat at the table next to Claudia.

"Those are both extremely depressing shows... Let me see." All that could be heard for a solid minute was the sound of Claudia's fingers furiously hitting the keys of her lap top. "There!" Everyone jumped, startled by the woman's voice. "The original mask from the Phantom of the Opera!" She typed on her lap top a little more. "Ding ding ding! That very mask was at the auction, bought by the woman who reported it stolen. It's the mask." Claudia finished, polishing off her nails on her pajama top.

"That's not in the warehouse." Myka stated matter of factly.

"Obviousy Myke's... its in New York... we think."

"No Pete! I mean it wasn't in any of the files. There's no way to find out about this artifact."

"How do you know that?" Pete asked, stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"I ran through the inventory lists in my head and I don't remember seeing a Phantom of the Opera mask on any of them."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the ease with which the woman in front of them said that; as if it was completely normal to memorize hundreds of thousands of random, weird objects.

"What?" She looked at her team, slightly embarrassed, pulling her arms into her body protectively.

"Um... the mask is an artifact, I hacked the regent files and found some artifacts that went missing way before we all arrived here. The mask is one of them." Claudia shrugged, avoiding Artie's glare.

"What does it do?" Myka asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Looks like it causes the person who touches or wears it to feel how the character felt; about themselves, about other people. They'll go mad. They can also use the mask to get what they most desire." Claudia looked at Myka after reading the screen, gazing questioningly. "Is this bad? I mean 13 women are missing but... is this bad?"

"Erik, the main character of the play; the phantom... he was deformed and he wore the mask. He lived under the Opera House and he caused some trouble; you know, sabotaging the rehearsals, and scaring the life out of the actors." Myka stood back up, pacing again.

"What is it Myke's?" Pete asked his troubled partner.

"I'm thinking about the novel. I think the original wearer of this mask, I think he read the novel as a research tool because the artifact it sounds more like Erik from the book rather than the phantom from the play, plus you mentioned the mirrors." She looked over at the techie who nodded.

"So mirrors are important!" Pete said, pretending to be on the same page as his genius friend.

"Well, yeah. When he sees his reflection in the novel, he throws himself at the mirror and starts hitting it, shattering it. He was insane, wild and he..." She stopped mid sentence.

"He what? Earth to Myka..." Pete waved a hand in front of Myka's face.

"He fell in love. He became obsessed with Christine Daae, a dancer. Claudia were those girls all dancers?"

Claudia pulled up a search engine and found out that they were indeed all dancers, in the same company.

"That's the connection." Myka whispered. "We have to find the artifact as soon as possible, before more women go missing." She started walking out.

"Hey where are you going?" Pete shouted after her.

"I'm going home, filling Helena in, and having breakfast in bed with my girls before we have to leave." Myka smiled weakly, feeling a little strange. She felt as though something was going to happen, but wasn't quite sure what it was. 'Pete would have told me if he had a vibe.' Myka thought as she walked back to her house.

When the door shut behind Myka, Pete turned around and looked at Claudia and Artie. "I'm getting a weird vibe."

**So that's that. They have an artifact... Took longer because I needed help thinking of something to use which my lovely, beautiful, amazing friend Irish Eyes 10 helped me figure out. Remember, this artifact will be here for a few chapters. If you're not liking anything, let me know. I'm not good with artifact stuff so this is a perfect fandom to write for... please review and let me know what I can fix or add into the next chapter. I'll try to make this go quick so we can get back to the fun bits. Love you all for your support. XO**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunt Part 2

**A/N: Okay... so this is not my best. It's a little choppy and I apologize for that. I'm still trying to figure some things out with writing style and technique... I don't have any, so I'm trying to learn as much as I can. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good or to your liking... it is a little different so you'll have to excuse me. I hope it's okay. Not so much haha funny as it is snore snore boring... but the fun stuff is right around the corner so please hang in there and don't disappear.**

**Try to enjoy! :)**

Helena paces through her bedroom, burning a hole through the hardwood flooring. She practically pulls her hair out with worry, thinking about Myka out there, hunting down an artifact without her.

Myka had only been gone for three hours, but the description of those women who were taken; they were just like Myka in almost every way, and although Myka hadn't danced for years, she was still a dancer, tall, in her 30's with green eyes. She was a target; and Helena was furious.

A knock on the door was not enough to bring the woman out of her current state, but Artie shouting her name was. She shook her head, walking out to the living room.

"Artie." She sighed, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm returning this. It was in MY chair again." He said, stepping aside to reveal the youngest Bering-Wells.

"Only because Claudia was in mine." Sarah quickly added in her defense.

"This is my daughter, and it does have a name." Helena said, extending her arm out toward Sarah who instantly stepped into her embrace.

"Yeah grumpy bear." The teen laughed, looking up at her mother who now had a much more relaxed expression on her face. "It's okay mum, he's getting old."

"She's spending too much time with Claudia, and your mother is much older than I am." Artie said under his breath.

Helena huffed, eyeing Artie before looking at Sarah. "Darling, why don't you go work on that school project you were telling me about. I'll be in to help you in a minute." She shooed her daughter away, turning back to Artie and waving him in.

"Is everything okay H.G.?" The man stepped into the house, closing the door behind him, and followed Helena to the dining room table where they both sat down.

"I made tea. Would you like some?" Artie nodded and they both enjoyed a cup of hot tea in silence before Helena spoke again. "I'm worried about Myka. Artie why would you send her on this one? She is a perfect target for this artifact, her life is in danger. I know it, I can feel it!" She pulled back into a whisper, hoping Sarah wasn't listening. "Please. Bring her back and send me."

Artie looked over the woman in front of him; he rarely saw this side of her and knew that it took a lot for her to share this part of herself with anyone who wasn't Myka, but he couldn't pull Myka from the field now.

"I'm sorry H.G. I can't pull her off of this retrieval because you have a hunch... a... a feeling."

Helena dropped her head into her hands, defeated and scared. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't they send me? Why did it have to be her?" Helena's hands were now clenched around her mug, tears forcing their way out of stubborn brown orbs.

"The regents had some concerns about sending you out for an artifact like this." He stopped, taking in Helena's reaction. When she did nothing but lean forward a bit, he continued. "They feel that because of your past, your other life and what you did to end up bronzed; they didn't want to take a chance of you coming into contact with this artifact."

"So they put Myka's life in danger because they didn't want to face the possibility of me going mad?" Her eyebrows furrowed, in confusion, then narrowed in a silent fury that soon became too loud for her to keep to herself. "Artie, you know it was wrong of them to keep me off this mission because of my past. If anything happens to her, I won't need an artifact to show the regents just how mad I can be."

...

"Pete hurry up!" Myka was slightly annoyed, looking over at her partner who was ordering a hot dog from a side walk vendor.

"Chill Myke's, this is on my bucket list." Pete shoved half the hot dog into his mouth, mumbling some other nonsense.

"Okay, first of all, ew. Second, how is ordering food from every vendor you see in New York on your bucket list. That's what will end your bucket list Pete! Do you have any idea what you've been putting into your body!?"

"Bunmy chufst."

"Yummy stuff." Myka scoffed, turning and walking into the theatre.

"Wrer yr gring?" Pete asked just before he swallowed.

"To work! You coming?" Myka kept walking, Pete trailing behind as he inhaled the other half of the hot dog.

When they got into the theatre, Myka immediately spotted the director. "Hey Pete, why don't you go talk to him, I'll talk to the dancers."

"Okay." Pete didn't feel so hot, the cart food finally getting to him. He left Myka's side to talk to the director as Myka went on stage to talk to the dancers who were all in various stages of stretching and warming up.

"Excuse me, Myka Bering, Secret Service." Myka flashed her badge, drawing majority of the dancers toward her while some others who couldn't care less continued on with their stretches. "I have a few questions about some of the dancers from your company who went missing."

After almost an hour of questioning; avoiding the weird looks everyone gave her when she asked about non existent fudge smells and new strange things showing up in their lives, Myka called Pete up to join her; calling the three girls who were able to provide her with some information over to talk to them.

"Hey Mykes, the director was checking you out... as a dancer." Pete said poking his partners arm.

"She's a dancer?" One of the girls, Natalia said; only now fully taking in the agents posture and stance. "Yeah, I can see that."

Myka smiled, remembering the days she would be in ballet and figure skating; also remembering how much she'd rather be playing hockey or fencing, those sports would end up being her favorite activities in high school. "It's been a long time."

"Well, he was totally checking you out." Pete tapped his partners butt, earning himself an elbow to the ribs. "Ow..." He groaned, the three dancers standing there were trying desperately, and failing to stifle their laughter.

"Did you at least tell him I was married?" Myka laughed, then hit Pete when he didn't answer. "Pete!?"

"What? I had important questions to ask him, which, by the way went nowhere. He didn't know anything." Pete suddenly turned his attention to the three lovely ladies in front of him. "I'm guessing you had better luck. Hello ladies."

"Pete this is Natalia, Sam, and Karina. They may know something that can help us." Myka turned it over to the dancers.

"The girls from our company who disappeared... they were all acting weird about a guy called Carlos. He used to work here." Karina said, looking at her friends to continue.

Sam jumped in. "He was a stage crew member. He was kind of weird."

"How was he weird?" Pete crossed his arms examining the dancers, trying to feel any vibes and getting nothing.

"He was creepy. He started talking to the girls and he became obsessed with them... all of them. He started messing with them, leaving letters and flowers and stuff. Then one by one, they just started to disappear without a word." Natalia looked down, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sometimes the girls in big companies like ours will do that. They'll just leave because it gets tough. Natalia has been here the longest. She's our Prima Ballerina and she takes care of everyone. So the girls leaving have been pretty hard on her." Sam put an arm around the older dancer, trying to comfort her.

"Do you guys know where we can find this Carlos? Do you know his last name?"

"No. He was just a part time crew member, we don't normally talk to them because we're so busy during shows. He was just really persistant you know, didn't want to be ignored."

"Thanks for your help girls. If we have any questions we'll be in touch, and if you find out anything else please call us." Myka handed them a card and turned away with Pete, both of them whispering into the farnsworth in the corner of the stage, relaying all the information they got to Claudia.

A man stood above the agents on the cat walk, staring down after listening to the entire converstation. He was intrigued, especially with the woman. "Myka." He whispered, examining the woman carefuly, already obsessing over her thick curly locks an pale skin, if only he could see the color of her eyes. He reached into the bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out a mask, focusing on Myka.

Pete's head snapped up from the Farnsworth, looking straight ahead.

"Pete? You okay?" Myka shook his arm.

"Sorry. Weird vibe." He cleared his head, something he was an expert at and returned to the task at hand as the vibe slowly started to fade.

...

Myka and Pete got back to the hotel that evening, calling it a day and getting some rest. The elevator doors closed and the two were alone.

"Did you hear that?" Myka asked, looking at her partner.

"Hear what?" Pete tried to listen, but it was dead silent.

"Never mind. I guess I'm just tired, we should get as much sleep as we can before we head out tomorrow, so no movies." Myka pointed at Pete before he could say anything. "I said no."

Pete huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Myka didn't say anything after that, although she could still hear strange noises, voices, 'was that a piano?' she thought, the sound of classical music fluttering through her head. Pete didn't hear it, so she didn't say anything; not knowing that although he couldn't hear it, he knew something was happening.

Back in her room, Myka was finally able to call her wife and daughter. She pulled out her Farnsworth and got a hold of Helena, her stomach fluttering when she saw the Brit's beautiful face on the screen.

"Myka." Helena sighed, taking in the state of her wife, just happy that she was safe.

"Hey baby. Is Sarah still up?"

"She fell asleep. We've been working on a school project all night. You want me to wake her? She misses you."

"It's okay, let her sleep but give her a kiss for me." Myka started tearing up, the noises swimming around in her head were quieter, but still present. She shook her head, trying to sort through her thoughts.

"Myka are you okay?" Helena leaned in closer to the screen.

"Yeah. I just got a little light headed earlier and some weird stuff started happening."

"Artifact related? You didn't come into contact with anything did you?" Helena tugged at the tips of her hair, worrying her bottom lip, a habit she picked up from her wife.

"No. I didn't touch anything, it's not artifact related. Just been hearing things, but that could just be exhaustion. If it gets worse, I'll let you know."

"Okay. You should get some sleep. Get this artifact darling and come home... please."

"I will. I promise Helena. I love you."

"I love you Myka."

That night would prove to be a tough night for the agent to get through. Myka found herself tossing and turning in her sleep, waking up a few times drenched in sweat. Something was pulling at her, and no matter how hard she was trying to resist it, it kept pulling, dragging her further and further away from herself until she was no longer in control.

...

A few hours later, Pete burst through the door of Myka's room, his vibes had him feeling sick to his stomach. "Myka!" She was no where to be seen. He searched the room, top to bottom... nothing. "Mykes!" His Farnsworth went off. "Myka?"

"Dude what is going on!?" Claudia popped onto the screen. "H.G. stormed into my room and asked me to pull up the effects of the artifact on the victims, freaked and left. She'll be there soon. What happened?"

"I think... I think Myka got whammied." Pete's heart started to race, he felt helpless. "She took her Farnsworth. Claude can you trace it?"

"Already on it." Claudia typed away, beeps and bloops could be heard clearly on Pete's end as he waited; impatiently pacing back and forth. "Oh..."

"What is it!?"

"I got her at an abandoned warehouse. Abandoned warehouses in the middle of nowhere are not good Pete."

"We work in one."

"No jokes dude! Get to the airport and wait for H.G. I'll send you directions."

...

Pete pulled up to the airport in time to see the rage on his partners wifes face. 'How did she get past airport security?' he thought as the woman threw her bag in the back seat. "H.G.?" He addressed the woman carefuly, not knowing what could happen.

"Claudia filled me in on the plane. Drive." Helena kept her gaze straight forward the entire time, counting the ways she would hurt the man who used an artifact on her wife.

**Okay. Sorry about the abrubt ending, but that's how it goes. I'm gonna have the part three up and then we'll see what happens after that. This chapter is the reason I didn't want to do an artifact retrieval... so little B&W. Don't worry though, if you stick with it, we'll get to the good stuff in a little bit. I promise some fluff and smut is in the near future.**

**Please review and feel free to make suggestions. Always want to learn how I can improve. Thank you and love you all. XO**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunt Part 3

**A/N: Hello. Sorry this took a while, but I got scared. In fact, I'm still extremely terrified to hit the 'add new chapter' button. It's not the best artifact story line out there, but it's what I got, so please just try to look past the choppiness. I'll try to keep this story interesting, plus... now we'll be getting back into the fluffiness of Bering-Wells at home with their family so YAY! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

"How much longer?" Helena kept her gaze on the open road, her jaw clenched tight as she listened to thin fingers tapping on computer keys. "Claudia!"

"Sorry." The red head flinched, looking into the Farnsworth. "About twelve minutes?" Helena's eyes twitched before she lowered her head to look pointedly at Claudia. "I know, I know it's a long way, but if it makes you feel any better, Myka is still sitting in the cab outside the evil warehouse."

"Drive faster Pete." Helena said, ignoring Claudia's attempt to make her feel better. "Claudia?"

"Yes?" The techie answered hesitantly.

"How is Sarah?" Helena's voice shook, her eyes watering up a bit.

Claudia let out a breath she had been holding for fear of her life. "Don't worry about her. She's been hanging out with grumpy bear today, and Leena gets back tomorrow. I filled her in. I promise, Sarah will be fine so you can focus all your energy on getting Myka back."

With her young friends reassurance, Helena nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you. Let us know if anything changes." With that, she closed the Farnsworth and leaned her head against the window.

...

Myka sat in the back seat of the cab, silently trying to figure out how she ended up here. No matter how she tried to rationalize it, she couldn't. 'An artifact.' She thought. 'I've been affected by an artifact.'

"Miss?"

Myka looked up, blue eyes greeted her in the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry?" Myka concentrated on the voice talking to her, trying to sort out the noise in her head.

"I said, the meter is still running?" He looked at her, concern written on his face. "You're sure this is the right place?"

"Yes. This is the right place." Myka reached into her jacket pocket, taking out some cash and handing it to the driver. "Keep the change." She opened the door in a haze and stepped out, the driver slowly pulling away.

Myka walked toward the warehouse doors, calmly; but on the inside, she was trying to regain control of her body and walk away. Something was pulling her closer and closer to the doors; a voice, some music, something that kept her in a trance she couldn't break.

Before Myka knew it, she was standing in a dark and damp room, looking around for reason that she couldn't quite grasp. 'Why am I here?' She asked over and over again, getting frustrated by the constant tugging at her stomach. 'Why am I here?' Then she saw him; the man in the mask. 'The artifact!'

"Myka." A whisper, a shallow breath. He called to her and this time it wasn't in her head.

"Myka?" This voice was louder, harsher and it belonged to a woman, but Myka couldn't see her face. "What is she doing here!?" When the man wearing the mask didn't answer, the woman stepped toward him and gripped his arm tightly, turning him so he would have to look at her. "Why is detective Bering here?"

'That voice,' Myka thought... 'I've heard it before.'

"I called her here." He answered simply.

"You were only supposed to call the girls that I told you to. I gave you a list! You said you'd do anything for me and I gave you the power to have whatever you wanted." She stopped looking at the entranced woman before her. "And you wanted this? Send her away now."

"No." The man turned his gaze back to the agent. "She's mine now and I love her."

"Stupid!" The woman yanked on his arm. "You don't love her! The mask is making you think you love her and you know what? She doesn't love you. You're controlling her. So make her leave!"

"I said no!" He swung his arm roughly, knocking the woman off of him. She hit the ground hard, her head slamming against the concrete floor and she was unconscious.

"Myka." He returned all of his attention on her. "Come in. I've been waiting for you."

Although Myka didn't want to, her legs wouldn't listen and walked further into the dank warehouse, until the man could reach her.

"My angel." He whispered into her ear, his lips right up against the side of her face.

Myka tried to fight him, pulling out of his grasp. His grip on her arms tightened painfully and she flinched, feeling that her bones were about to snap.

"Don't fight me my love. You're mine now. My angel."

All Myka wanted to do was knock this psychopath unconscious like is crazy friend there. She was able to look down at the young woman's body and saw her face. Green eyes went wide. 'Natalia.' Myka went through it in her mind, putting it all together and now it made perfect sense. This poor man was just a victim to the ballerina's obsession with being on top.

"Carlos?" Myka finally found her voice again, throwing the man off guard for a moment, his hold on her loosened.

"You know me?"

Now Myka knew her way in. She could work around this artifact, figure something out.

"Carlos." She breathed, her mind wandering back to the artifact, the origin of it, the novel. She slowly reached her hands up to the side of the mans head. He jumped back. "Please. Your angel wants a kiss."  
Myka forced a smile, focusing on wanting to get her hands on the artifact and he let her. She touched the mask, lifting it slightly and Carlos leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Just then, the doors flew open; Helena and Pete rushing in with their teslas ready to go. Carlos pulled away, causing Myka to stumble backward, taking the mask with her. She fell back staring at the object in her hands.

"Myka!" Helena ran forward, but her love was being blocked by the man who just had his hands on her. Helena's vision went red. "You will be wanting to step out of my way right now." But Carlos didn't move, instead he stepped back and put his hands back on the agent, roughly yanking her up on her feet. "Let her go right now!"

"She's mine!" Helena dropped her tesla, running toward them.

She knocked him away from Myka with her left hand, gripping his wrist with her right hand. Helena spun around, elbowing him in his ribs, the force and precise placement effectively cracking a few of them, sending the man spiraling down in pain. On his hands and knees, Helena took her leg and kicked him square in the face. When he was on his back, the Brit was instantly on top of him, punching him over and over. He was a bleeding mess, choking and desperate to breathe. He underestimated the small woman and now he was paying for it.

"Please..." He struggled to say, blood gurgling in his throat; but Helena was relentless and she wasn't going to stop.

Pete ran over to Myka, pulling the mask out of her hands and tossing it in a neutralizer bag. The sparks flew, and he saw Myka for the first time since the previous evening. Her eyes came back to life, but the hold the artifact had on her left her weak.

"Mykes stay here, I have to save that guy from your wife." Pete turned around and tried to pry HG off the man who was very likely near death now. "HG!" He tugged at her desperately, but her rage seemed to give her the strength of ten Pete's. "Please don't make me do this." Pete stood up, pointing his tesla at the inventor, about to shoot before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Helena, baby." Myka's voice was the answer, as the raging woman instantly stopped her actions and turned to look at her wife. "Baby." Myka lowered herself next to Helena, pulling her off of Carlos and into her arms. Helena sobbed, all the anger leaving her body to be replaced with relief; holding her wife in her arms.

"I'm sorry Myka." Helena choked on her words.

"Helena, I'm fine. He didn't even really hurt me, just a few bruises from when he grabbed me okay?" Helena was covered in blood, but Myka could care less, pulling the woman into her and placing kisses on her face. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

When Helena started to calm down, Myka looked at Pete. "Check on him."

"Okay. I already called for help." Pete went over and checked the mans pulse. "He'll live... I think."

They waited in the warehouse for the police to arrive.

...

Myka, Helena and Pete answered as many questions as they possibly could when the authorities got there. Searching the warehouse, they found the missing women, taking them in for questioning, they were all in a daze, but seemed to have been in control since the artifact was taken care of. They apprehended Carlos and almost allowed Natalia to go free, but Myka stopped them; telling them that she was a part of the kidnappings.

After all was said and done, the three went back to the car and drove back to the hotel.

"I say we get a good nights sleep. I talked to Claudia and Sarah is fine. She is a little worried, but she's just happy you're both gonna be home tomorrow." Pete looked in the rear view mirror, looking at his partner, holding onto her wife tightly.

Myka looked into Helena's eyes. "Let's get some sleep and go home okay?"

"Please." Helena's hand found Myka's, their fingers tangling together comfortably. "I can't wait to have you and Sarah in my arms again."

Both women knew this would cause some trouble back home with the regents. Helena's actions would be questioned, but she could care less. Her family was safe and that's all that mattered.

**So that was the end of the artifact hunt, but that doesn't mean the artifact isn't still gonna cause some problems so stay tuned for more. :) (also, I will be dipping into the Natalia thing a little in the next chapter to explain why she was there, but you guys are all so smart and I'm sure you figured it out on your own) I hope it was okay. Please review and feel free to tell me what worked and what didn't, especially if there was something else I should have put in here to deal with the artifact. I've said before that I don't really write artifact story lines well... this is why. So I'd love to learn what people like. Love you all. XO**


	7. Chapter 7: Home and Rehabilitation

**A/N: So here it is... the homecoming chapter. May not be all fluff and fun, or any fluff and fun, but we're getting there. Introducing an artifact seems to have come with it's own set of problems for me. haha. We'll be back on the fluff track in no time so hang in there... PLEASE.**

**Every single, agonizing mistake is mine. I take full responsibility for every word or phrase butchered, as well as every poorly written piece of dialogue.**

**Had a hard time with this one... that's why it took so long so I am very sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly so we can get back to the fun stuff. :)**

"They're here!" Sarah jumped off the porch of the B&B, Claudia and Leena walking down after her; just as anxious and excited to have their friends home again. "Mom!" The young Bering-Wells ran straight into Myka's arms as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Ow." Myka said through clenched teeth, trying to hide as much of the pain from her daughter as she could. She quickly glanced at Helena who almost bolted forward to check on her. The bruises were really bad the night before, but Myka lied to her wife, saying it looked worse than it felt. Pete dropped the luggage that he had just gotten out of the SUV and stood there like a statue.

"I'm sorry!" Sarah pulled away carefully, but was instantly stopped by her mother's loving grasp and pulled back into the hug. "I don't want to hurt you mom."

"It's okay sweetie, you can't hurt me. I'm happy to be home and I want as many hugs as I can get." Myka looked her daughter straight in her eyes, thankful to be home in one piece; even if that piece was covered with some bumps and bruises.

"May I cut in then?" Claudia cleared her throat, hugging Myka gently when Sarah stepped out of her mother's embrace. "I'm so happy you're back." She whispered into the taller woman's ear.

"Me too Claude." Myka whispered back, kissing her young friends cheek. "I'm a little tired. I had a hard time sleeping last night so, I'll just head home and take a nap. See you all for lunch?"

"I'll come with you. I'm a bit tired myself." Helena was suddenly right next to Myka, her arm around her waist.

"You don't have to do that Helena, you should stay and spend some time with Sarah." Myka said, leaning further into her wife's body.

"It's okay mom. I can hang out with Aunty Leena." She looked over to the woman who kept watch over her most days when her mother's were both at the warehouse working. Leena walked over to her and put an arm around the her shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, Sarah's been keeping me company in the garden. She has a green thumb that I love using." She turned around with Sarah under her arm, walking to the garden. "You sure she's yours?" The two laughed as they left the group.

When they were out of sight, Helena turned to myka. "You said it wasn't that bad." She cupped Myka's face in her hands. "Darling on a scale of one to ten?"

"It's not that bad. Just um... when he squeezed my arm I may have felt a little crack, but it's okay. I'll go to the doctors tomorrow I promise." Myka tried to reassure Helena, whos face fell instantly. "Helena..."

Claudia took a few steps back, drawing the attention of her friends. "Sorry... I'll just go away and let you guys do your thing. Pete! Why don't you help me finish off the cookies Leena made this morning?"

"Oooh. Don't have to ask me twice." Pete and Claudia raced to the front door, leaving Myka and Helena to stand there in silence.

"Myka, you told me it didn't hurt that much." Helena pulled away slightly. "You lied to me."

"I didn't want to worry you. Baby I saw how mad you were, you almost killed Carlos and you didn't even see what happened when he grabbed me. If you had seen it, you would have killed him. So I hid the pain a little." She closed her eyes, afraid that Helena would walk away or be angry, but was surprised when she felt the Brit's soft lips against her forehead.

"Let's get some rest my love." They walked back to the cottage in silence. Helena thought about her past, about the things she had done after Christina was killed. She thought that part of herself was dead. Since meeting and falling in love with Myka and having the agent love her in return, she truly felt healed and whole; but seeing Myka in danger, being used by the regents... all those feelings came flooding back and she was afraid.

They got to the cottage and Myka broke the silence. "I'm sorry I lied to you last night. I promise I'll tell you the truth next time." She paused, taking in Helena's smile and nod, both of which told her that she was forgiven. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course my love." Helena followed Myka into their home and to their bedroom. Myka was so exhausted, she shed her clothes as she walked, leaving a trail from the front door to their bed, just before collapsing on the soft matress.

"So much better." She sighed, smelling the familiar scent of their room, their sheets, the smell of Helena on her pillow. She felt her wife's hands on her back, unclasping her bra. Myka let the straps fall off her shoulders, tossing the garment to the side.

Helena got off the bed and retrieved a large t-shirt from the dresser, helping Myka sit up and put it on. As soon as she was also out of her clothes and into a tank top, Helena snuggled in behind her, pulling Myka's body into her own. "Yes, much better." She smiled against Myka's shoulder and both women were able to drift off to sleep.

...

Myka woke up to use the bathroom. Helena was still asleep, so she decided to take a minute and jump in the shower. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel, wiping the steam off the mirror so she could brush her hair out.

Something happened, there was something wrong with her reflection and something about the way she looked caused her to snap. She knew what was happening when she hit the mirror the first time, but knowing what was happening didn't mean she had any control over it. There was just some force, making her do it, a force she couldn't understand.

By the fifth blow, she bruised her right hand against the image of herself there; distorted and mocking her relentlessy. By the sixth one, the glass had finally shattered; the mirror breaking into shards around her, cutting her hands, her arms and legs as she slid to the floor in tears.

...

Sarah was just opening the front door when she heard a crash and a scream. "Mom!" She rushed into the house, making her way to her parents room.

"Myka!" Helena bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom to see Myka sitting on the ground, surrounded by pieces of their now broken mirror. "Myka?" Helena cautiously, but swiftly approached, kneeling down next to her wife. There was blood everywhere, dripping down Myka's wrists and staining the towel she wore. Helena knelt on the broken shards, not caring if she was getting cut up in the process.

"Mom!" Sarah bolted through the bathroom door and froze when she saw her mothers there.

"Sarah, run to the B&B and get help. Tell them to call Dr. Calder right now and get a hold of Artie, I think he's at the Warehouse with Claudia." Sarah nodded and took off to do as her mother told her. Helena turned back to her wife, holding her in her arms. "Myka?" She waited for a response that she wasn't getting. "My darling, I'm going to help you up now and we're going to the bed okay?"

Myka nodded, looking at Helena with an almost empty gaze. It was like she was fighting a battle, but no one else could see it. Helena did as she said she would, getting her wife to the bed and sitting her down carefully. She got some supplies from the bathroom shelf and started cleaning Myka up as best she could, the woman flinching a little but hardly moving.

"Mykes!" Pete ran into the room, looking his best friend over. "What happened?" He asked Helena, but his gaze never left his partner.

"I don't know. We were sleeping, and I woke up because I heard a crash and then she was screaming. I didn't see what happened." Helena said coldly, cleaning Myka up in a daze.

"Hey..." Pete noticed the change in HG as well. "You okay?" HG didn't answer him, her gaze fixed on the open wound she was picking glass out of. "HG?" She looked at him, worry painfully etched on her face. She shook her head.

The Farnsworth went off, pulling them back to the moment. Pete opened it up.

"Pete! HG! What happened?"

"We don't know yet Artie, Mykes freaked out in the bathroom and broke the mirror. Seven years of you know what..." He almost laughed, but Helena's glare told him to shut it. "Sorry... bad joke." He turned back to the farnsworth about to say something...

"The mirror!" Claudia popped onto the screen. "Myka said something about mirrors from the novel."

"The mask? But we bagged it Claude."

"Pete, you know that bagging an artifact doesn't always mean the effects don't linger. They are mysterious objects that we don't know that much about. So what if there are residual effects?"

"I'm on it." Artie said, tossing index cards all over the place. "Damn I just made the card for this artifact this morning!"

"Maybe if you were a little more tidy... or if you'd learn to use the computer I set up for you..." Claudia said under her breath.

"Got it!" Artie read what he had written down to the group. "Could be the thing about taking on the weight of what the character felt about himself. In his reflection, he would have seen himself as a monster, distorted and well quite frankly... ugly. And that could drive someone mad... I mean, he was mad, he probably thought he would never be loved again, accepted..."

"Is that what it is Myka?" Helena looked into hazel eyes, desperate to see the life spark in them. Myka nodded, she wanted so badly to say something, but nothing would come out just yet.

"Did she touch the mask?" Claudia asked from behind Artie. "I mean, Myka doesn't do that kind of thing; you know... touching artifacts... no glove no love."

"No?" Pete said, looking at Helena for confirmation.

"She did. She touched it when she lifted it to... to kiss him. She knew that was her only chance to get the thing away from him and she took it." Helena brushed her fingertips over Myka's cheek.

"Vanessa is on her way and so are we. We'll be there in ten." Artie shut the farnsworth, the screen went blank.

"HG, how long do you think this is gonna last?"

"I'm not sure Pete." Helena felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and looked over to see his wife's partner, her friend comforting her and giving her strength and hope. "Thank you." She whispered, returning her attention to Myka's wounds.

A little while later Dr. Calder came in, followed closely by Leena, Claudia, Artie and Sarah. Helena and Pete managed to clean Myka up and get her in a t-shirt and shorts, she was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Dr. Calder." Helena stood up, making a space for the doctor to check on Myka. Sarah was immediately in her mother's arms, burying her face in Helena's neck.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Sarah wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"She'll be fine darling. We'll figure this out and she'll be back to normal very soon." She kissed the top of her daughters head, cradling the girl like she had done so many times before when an artifact retrieval had gone wrong; but no artifact had ever followed them home. This was a difficult situation for all of them, but especially for Sarah.

"Well." Dr. Calder turned around to face the family. "Looks like she's been cleaned up nicely and she won't need stitches."

"But?" Helena's been examined by the good doctor many times after she was debronzed to know that there was more the woman needed to say.

Vanessa gestured for Helena to follow her into another room for a more private conversation. When they got into the living room, Vanessa sat down, pulling Helena to sit next to her.

"Artie told me about the artifact. He told me that she would be feeling a little..."

"Ugly." Helena finished.

"Yes and unlovable, undesireable, she won't believe that she is anything more than a monster that can't be reached, can't be touched. She will pull away, physically and emotionally." Vanessa reached forward, taking Helena's hands. "They can't find a solution, but Claudia managed to track down some of the people who have experienced the same effects..."

"And what happened to them!?" Helena squeezed her hands instinctually, causing Vanessa to jump a little. "Sorry." She loosened her grip.

"Some of them went mad... and by some of them I mean all of them Helena. No one has found a way to fix this."

"So we figure out a way to fix it and until then, Myka will stay inside, we'll cover up every mirror in the house and she'll be fine until we figure it out." Helena rambled on, only realizing she had been crying when Vanessa handed her a box of tissues. "How do we fix this?"

"Um... I think I know how." Claudia cautiously entered the living room, sitting across the two older women.

"Please Claudia, any idea is welcome at this point." Helena pleaded.

"This is really uncomfortable, but um... I think that you might need to actually show her that you love her." The young woman wrung her fingers together, fidgeting in her seat.

"I do love her, she knows that..."

"No, I mean you might have to force her to realize it. The artifact is telling her that she is worthless and can't be loved, we all know that already... She's fighting with herself. Leena can see it with all her mystical oooh's and aaah's, and I think since I'm growing closer to the warehouse I can see it too. Our Myka is buried in there; she can see everything happening but the artifact is stronger than her, it... it's controlling her. But I don't think it's stronger than the two of you together." The future caretaker paused, allowing what she just said to sink in. "I think you need to SHOW her that you love her and somehow make her believe it in order to reverse the artifacts effect."

"So I need to have sex with her?" Helena said awkwardly.

"You need to... I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but you need to make love to Myka." A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. "Serious, passionate love dude. Prove to her that she is more than the artifact and I think it'll work. She'll be our Myka again."

"There might be more to it than that." Vanessa cut in.

"What else?"

"She'll try to keep to herself, she'll avoid being touched. You will have to take it slow, one day at a time. You should wait a couple weeks while she heals, you two should stay out of the field and you can work on it together. Bring Sarah into the mix as well, I think seeing you two will help Myka fight. It'll be a difficult process for all of you."

Everyone silently agreed that they would try this unconventional plan, hoping that it would work.

"When do we start this rehabilitation process?" Helena asked, anxious to get her wife back and willing to do whatever she had to do for however long she needed to do it.

"Let Myka rest tonight, we'll see how she's doing in the morning."

...

After cleaning up, everyone left; Claudia volunteered to watch over Sarah so Helena could have some time to figure things out. Everyone urged Helena to get some rest but she refused. She vowed that she would keep Myka in her sights until the effects of the artifact were gone and even after that.

**Sorry... another abrupt ending, but believe me I was babbling trying to tie this chapter up so yeah... thought I better just stop. This was not the best... truly. It is a little sloppy and runs on in parts. I knew that I wanted the solution to be something having to do with intimacy so the process might be more fluffy than smutty.**

**Please feel free to comment and if you hated this chapter, no problem... I kind of had a hard time writing it, so I'm sure you had a hard time reading it.**

**I still love you all for getting to the end of it. I'll try to make the rest of the story better. XO**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Normal?

**A/N: Hi hi! :) Okay, sorry for the delay. I got it out in a week which isn't that bad. I think I'm pretty consistant so no complaining. lol. Just kidding, complain away, motivates me to go faster.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than the others that I've put up, but I think it all makes sense. (crosses fingers) There are flash backs in Italics and um... that's about all you need to know I guess.**

**Have fun. :)**

Helena sat outside, thinking back on the previous weeks.

_"Myka darling, would you like to go for a walk in the garden? We could sit outside today and read a book." It was during the first week that Helena decided fresh air would be best. They weren't touching yet, Myka still cringed and jumped when someone brushed by her too closely, but Helena didn't take it personally._

_"Sure." Myka smiled, but it never quite reached her eyes._

_As the two walked through the garden, they spoke about mundane things, things that didn't truly matter; at this point they were simply trying to get through the days. Myka instinctually reached out and took Helena's hand; both women gasped and funnily enough, it was Helena who pulled away._

_"I'm sorry Myka..." But before Helena could continue, Myka's hand was in hers again. She couldn't help but smile, like a goof ball, being able to touch her wife had made her so happy. "You are so beautiful."_

_"No I'm not." Myka stated as though it were a fact she had known her entire life. It didn't come as a surprise to her though, living in the shadow of her younger sister. "I'm not beautiful." Helena could feel Myka's grip change to pull away, but Helena held tighter, forcing Myka to listen._

_"You are darling. I know you know this Myka. That voice telling you that you're not, it's lying to you and it's not real. Listen to me love, you are Myka Ophelia Bering-Wells, and you are the most beautiful woman, a wonderful mother and an extraordinary wife. I love you for all of those reasons and more."_

_"I believe you." Myka whispered, resting her forehead against Helena's for the first time in what felt like an eternity._

_..._

_"They're making progress." Vanessa and Mrs. F watched from the kitchen._

_"Yes, they are. And it's only been a week. Vanessa do you think this will end well?"_

_"I think Myka is a fighter, and I also think Helena won't let go until everything is as it was. Why?"_

_"The regents are discussing the situation, especially all events surrounding HG Wells." The sage said solemnly._

_"Irene. Helena has done a great deal of good for the warehouse and the world."_

_"I know, believe me. Which is why I am fighting to keep her safe."_

_"One slip up and she's being punished? That's not fair, she was just trying to protect her family."_

_"No one said anything about being punished Dr. Calder. There may simply be a change of power soon that will have an effect on everyone, especially her. I'm trying to do everything I can while I still can." The two women exchanged knowing looks and Vanessa understood completely._

_..._

_Another week passed by and Myka invited Helena to sleep next to her, something they hadn't done since the second night, after the bathroom incident. Helena was afraid after that. She had accidentally, out of habit, rolled into Myka and wrapped her arm around her sleeping wife. The situation ended badly, with Helena having a bloody nose and a bruised jaw._

_Myka was now sitting in bed waiting for Helena to get out of the shower. The Brit tentatively walked into the room, her hair was pulled back and she wore long pajama bottoms and a tank top. She stood there, afraid to move; but Myka smiled at her, after a while the smiles were more sincere, more Myka. She flipped the covers on Helena's side of the bed over, gesturing for her wife to get in, and she did._

_They didn't speak, and for once the silence that hung in the air was thick, and uncomfortable. It was filled with uncertainty as the two tried to sleep._

_Helena was careful to stay on her side of the bed, afraid to jostle the sleeping woman next to her; however it seemed that Myka was resurfacing and the artifact slowly but surely losing it's hold on the strong woman, as she backed into the curve of Helena's body. A tear fought its way out of stubborn brown orbs, as Helena took hold of Myka and clung tightly to her, breathing in her scent and feeling every inch of the woman's body against her own._

_..._

"Mum?" Sarah stepped out onto the front porch of the B&B, Helena sat there alone on the porch swing. She'd been out there for over an hour, staring at her tea which had gone cold.

"Yes darling?" Helena looked up, the light that had once shone brightly in her eyes dimmed immensely during these past few weeks.

Sarah moved, sitting next to Helena and resting against her side. "When are things gonna be normal again?"

"Well..." Helena scoffed. "Things have never been normal."

"You know what I mean." Sarah sighed in defeat. The past few weeks have been hard for everyone of the warehouse family members, but especially for Sarah. She had never witnessed the lingering effects of an artifact, and never wanted to ever again.

"I know love. Your mom is going to be just fine. She is really strong and we'll get through this. We all just have to take it one day at a time."

"But aren't you frustrated!?" Sarah yelled, jostling Helena out of the haze she put herself in. "I mean, you can barely touch her without her freaking out! You can hold her hand and this week you guys finally slept in the same bed. Every single mirror in the house and the B&B are covered up, I can't give her a hug when I've had a bad day or tell her she looks pretty because she gets all weird about compliments now. How are you not pissed off at everything!?" Tears started streaming down the young girls face, Helena pulled her tight against her, resting her chin on the head of soft curls.

"Darling, if you want to have this talk right now, we can have this talk. But don't blame me if you get a bit uncomfortable."

The teen looked up at her mother and nodded. She wanted everything out in the open, hoping that it would help all of them deal with this.

"Very well. I miss your mother and I know you miss her too. I also know that she misses us and she is fighting harder than ever to get back to us."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it, she's coming back to us. And yes, I am extremely frustrated in ways you may not want to hear or understand."

"Ew." Sarah whispered.

"You wanted to know how I feel." She stated with a raised eyebrow, and when Sarah said nothing, she continued. "I miss being able to wrap my arms around your mom anytime I want, just to be able to hold her. I need to let her come to me and sometimes it happens and sometimes it doesn't." Her voice cracked with grief and frustration. "To be completely honest, I really... really miss f..."

"Stop right there mum. Don't need to know what you were gonna say next."

"Family nights." She said amused and slightly worried at her childs imagination. "Sarah, I know you're upset; and I know that the warehouse and artifacts have always been magical for you." She looked into her daughters eyes, her tone grew even more serious. "This is what they really are darling; dangerous and sometimes life altering. That is why your mom and I, and the rest of the family... that's why we do what we do."

"To keep the world safe."

"Exactly. Sweetie this life is a dangerous one and I know you didn't ask for it, and I am so sorry that you have to deal with this."

"I don't mind mum. I'm just scared. What if nothing goes back to the way it was?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, but they kept falling regardless.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure our family stays together and that you and your mom are safe." She took hold of her daughters hand, gently squeezing it and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Sarah leaned into the contact, missing the time she had with either of her mothers and grateful for this moment they were able to share.

"Hey you two." Myka stood at the door, watching the embrace that the two had just shared, wishing she could simply jump in and join them; but nothing was ever simple anymore. She sat next to her girls and took Sarah's hand. Her daughter immediately leaned into her. Her breath hitched at first, she was startled, but soon willed herself to relax into the contact. She looked over to Helena who had a huge smile on her face. After the talk she just had with their daughter, she knew that it was what Sarah needed most. "How about we all go inside and watch a movie together?"

Sarah leapt up excitedly, forcing the porch swing to jerk. "Sorry..."

Helena laughed, the sound resonated in Myka's soul. Everything her family did, no matter how small it may have been, was what pulled Myka further and further from the artifacts grasp. She still felt it lingering there, but it was faint, almost non existant.

...

Myka was on the couch, Helena laying back against her chest, sitting in the space between her wife's legs. Sarah was on the ground in front of the couch with a bowl of popcorn that each woman would occasionally eat out of.

Half way through the movie, Helena got distracted by Myka's fingers running through her hair, and Myka was equally as distracted by Helena's fingers tracing patterns along the exposed skin of her thigh. After a minute of her doing that, Myka realized that Helena was writing something. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt every letter, every curve and line that Helena wrote subconciously; her heart pouring the words she couldn't say out loud, into poetry on her wife's leg.

'I wish you'd let me love you.' Myka made out the sentence, her heart ached as she felt the pain Helena must have been going through this entire time.

Myka cleared her throat and pushed against Helena's shoulders lightly, the Brit sat up and turned around to see what Myka needed. "I just need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"You need some company?"

"It's okay, just a short walk and I'll be right back." Myka leaned closer and kissed Helena's forehead, when she got up, she bent over and kissed Sarah's forehead as well before leaving the room.

Sarah turned around to look at her mum and smiled.

Myka got out of the room, and walked through the B&B. She walked up the stairs and as she rounded the corner, was hit full force by Claudia.

"Ow! Myka! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I hit you and it's my fault..."

"Claude, it's okay." Myka said, straightening out her shirt.

"It's okay? Like okay okay?"

"It's getting there, but um, I was actually looking for you."

"Me? Why?" Claudia grinned, Myka was most comfortable with Helena and Sarah, she was warming up again to everyone else, but still had a little bit of trouble.

"You gonna be at the warehouse again tonight?"

Claudia flinched a little. "You noticed I've been sneaking out there huh?"

"Yeah. I see you drive off and I can't think of where else you'd go to late at night. I can also hear you pull into the driveway in the morning."

"Damn. So yeah, I'm spending a lot of time at the warehouse. I can't help it, I just feel something and I find myself there." Claudia babbled nervously. Everyone knew she was destined to be the next caretaker, but no one realized it could be happening any time soon.

"Claude, I was just asking because I was hoping that... um... maybe Sarah could stay there with you tonight. I wanted to give Leena a break and I don't want to have to worry about Sarah being on her own."

"Oh! Sure thing Mykes. You have plans tonight?" Claudia raised her eyebrows suggestively and squealed when Myka blushed and smiled.

"I'm hoping that some time alone with Helena will be good for her. She needs it more than I do and I'm feeling okay about it; excited." Myka's skin was tingling as it often would when she was planning a night with her wife. This was a good sign. "She misses me."

"We all do." Claudia said, opening her arms to hug Myka. When the taller woman nodded, Claudia rushed into the embrace. "You have fun tonight." She whispered into her friends ear before letting go and skipping down the hall.

Claudia walked up to Sarah who was still on the ground watching her movie. She tapped her on the head. "Kid, you're coming with me tonight. Pack a bag and don't ask questions, we're leaving in 20." Claudia said with a big smile on her face. Sarah did as she was told and went to the cottage to pack a bag.

"Claudia?" Helena looked at her young friend, questioningly.

Claudia wrapped her arms around the older agent and squeezed tight. "I am so happy for you."

"Happy for me for what?" The Victorian was so confused, she didn't know what was going on.

"You'll see soon enough." Claudia practically sprinted to get her things ready to go. The sooner she was out, the sooner Myka could work her magic.

...

Myka joined Helena again on the couch, and after the movie was finished and Claudia and Sarah were out, Myka turned to Helena and took her hands. "Come on, let's go home."

"Home? Darling it's only 4:12, we're just gonna come back for dinner in an hour."

"Nope. I have something I want to show you." Myka pulled Helena along and they made their way back to the cottage.

Myka lead Helena to their bedroom and once the door was closed, she turned around hesitantly, but by her own free will. She walked toward her wife slowly and Helena gasped when she realized what Myka was doing.

"You don't have to..." But before she could say anything, Myka was so close, Helena could feel her breath against her skin, their lips so close; it would only take a small lean forward to capture the soft flesh in front of her, but Helena waited for Myka to make the move. And she did, pressing her lips against the smaller woman's.

It was a sweet kiss, simple, tentative as both women used the moment to test the waters. It was Myka who swiped her tongue across Helena's bottom lip, forcing a moan out of Helena and a whimper out of Myka.

Helena opened her mouth, allowing Myka access. She could feel her wife exploring every inch of her and she finally realized that Myka was doing this and she wasn't being hurt or pulling away. Helena suddenly gained the confidence back that she had lost in the past month, her hands finding purchase in brown curls. Her grip tightened as she sucked Myka's tongue into her mouth, dueling and dancing as though they had never stopped.

Myka pushed Helena back until she was up against the door, immediately drawing her thigh between the smaller womans legs and pushing up until she had the right amount of pressure against her center. "Oh God!" Helena's head fell back with a thud against the wood, her hands now clawing at Myka's back to keep her balance. Myka was pushing so hard against her that Helena was on her toes. "Myka..."

Both women needed this, they were both in a frenzy, needy and wanting. Helena's entire body was shaking with anticipation, her Myka was back.

Myka hummed as she moved her lips to Helena's neck; kissing, licking and sucking on all the tender spots she came to know over the years. She bit down, her knees buckling at the wonderful sounds coming out of Helena's mouth, pulling away to reveal an already darkening bruise. She kissed it once before peppering kisses across Helena's chest, her hands reached the hem of her wife's blouse and she tugged at it, pulling out of their embrace long enough to pull it over her head and toss it to the side.

Helena mirrored Myka's movements, efficiently shedding the woman of her top. Myka's hands wound around her back and snapped open the clasp of her bra. They both stopped, chests rising and falling harshly with their rapid breaths, mixing between them. Myka leaned back, hooking her finger in the fabric between Helena's breasts and pulled, yanking the offending article from her wife's body.

Standing there half naked, Helena felt vulnerable and yet so utterly wonderful that this moment was finally happening. She was with her wife, the woman she loves and her wife was with her; truly and completely with her for the first time in weeks. "Myka I..." Helena's body shook as her wife's lips latched onto her breast. "Mmmm..."

Myka grazed Helena's nipple with her teeth, her tongue circled the bud, working it to erection until it was a hard peak in her mouth. When she felt that Helena was getting sensitive, she moved over and gave the other breast the same treatment, pulling moan after moan from her wife's lips, tugging and sucking every whimper out of her.

Helena was soaring, but realized that Myka wasn't letting her do anything. "Myka." The younger woman didn't stop, pushing Helena harder against the door. "Myka stop." She wrapped her hands around Myka's wrists and forced the woman to look at her. She saw the fear in those hazel eyes, Myka needed her but didn't know how to ask. "Please my love, let me."

Myka slowly nodded, and was suddenly being pushed back to the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and Helena helped her down slowly so her feet were still on the floor. Helena knelt between Myka's legs as she undid the button and zipper of her wife's pants. "May I?"

"Yes." Myka breathed out nervously.

The Brit hooked her fingers through the pants and underwear, slowly and carefully pulling it down. When the clothes reached Myka's knees, Helena pulled them down the rest of the way, scraping her nails lightly against the younger woman's legs, she kissed the inside of Myka's knees and felt her shudder.

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka's thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, kissing and nipping at her thighs, higher and higher until she reached Myka's center. She tentatively placed a soft kiss there, feeling Myka squirm at the contact. She leaned her cheek against Myka's leg. "Are you okay?" She asked before fingers started to tangle themselves in her hair. Myka could feel Helena smiling against her, and then she was moving forward again, this time the kiss lingered and Helena's tongue delved between folds, slick with arousal. "Mmmm... Good to know I still have this effect on you."

"I don't think that could ever go away Helena."

"You know this is one of my favorite places to be right?" Helena smirked, using her tongue, tracing a line from Myka's opening to her clit, ending with another kiss.

"Where's your favorite place to be?" Myka asked, arching into Helena's touch, then looking down when she felt Helena stop.

Helena was smiling, she looked on the brink of tears as she whispered. "In your arms."

Myka sat up and pulled Helena to lay next to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and holding her. They slowly shifted until they were laying fully on the bed, they just held onto each other. "I'll always come back to you Helena."

"I know. I never doubted you would over come this my love." Helena kissed Myka's chest and looked back up at her. She stretched up and met Myka's lips with her own. The kiss lasted as long as both women could go without breathing properly, only gasping for air every now and then. "How are you feeling?" Helena nuzzled Myka's nose, pecking at her lips teasingly. Myka nodded.

Myka found herself being straddled by her wife, Helena's hand traveled down her wife's body, stopping to feel every twitch of the muscles in her stomach before resting her fingertips on soft curls. She dipped her middle finger between Myka's folds, finding and circling her clit tightly, then drawing figure eights around it. Myka's breathing became sporatic, her hips rolling up against Helena's talented fingers.

Without warning, Helena pushed her hand lower, entering Myka with two fingers. She took a sharp breath, feeling her wife's walls contracting, pulling her in deeper. She used the palm of her hand to hit Myka's clit with each thrust, curling her fingers and scraping along that toe curling spot and Myka was seeing white. Her eyes shut tight as her body fought to match Helena's insistant thrusts.

Moans, gasps and screams reverberated through the bedroom, and as Myka neared the edge, Helena pushed even faster, the headboard now hitting the wall; giving life to the rhythm and pace that they set together. She could feel that Myka was close and swallowed her final scream with a kiss, and in that kiss she poured every ounce of love she felt for her, every desire, every memory they shared and every memory they would make together. She stayed with Myka until both their bodies calmed, she slumped forward, slowly pulling wet digits from Myka's core, licking each finger clean.

Myka pulled Helena to her and kissed her. Myka's eyes were closing with exhaustion, her body still buzzing. Both women fell asleep, curled tightly around each other, smiles playing on their lips that night as wonderful dreams filled their busy minds.

...

Helena woke the next morning, rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She shot up quickly, clutching the sheet to her body before jumping out of bed. She noticed the bathroom door cracked open slightly and sprinted to it, throwing it open and startling Myka who stood in front of the mirror.

"Myka?" She called out softly.

Myka was smiling brightly when she turned to Helena. "I'm me again." She turned back, looking at herself in the new mirror the team installed, running her fingers over her reflection. "You fixed me."

"There was never anything to fix love. I just found you that's all. I'll always find you." Helena stood behind Myka and put her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Myka turned in her wife's arms and kissed her before pulling her into a loving embrace. She kissed Helena's ear and whispered to her, "I'm sorry I took so long."

"I would have waited an eternity darling."

Without Helena's love, Myka knew that she would have been lost forever.

"I believe you."

**There. :) Resolved... a little choppy, but it is done. Let's put this artifact in the dark vault shall we?**

**Thank you all for reading and sticking with me, I appreciate the love and support from this wonderful fandom. You guys rock! Please review, tell me if you liked it or hated it. Feel free to give me tips so I can improve. I'll take ideas if you got them. Thank you again. Love you all. (Yes all of you... even that creepy guy sitting in the corner of starbucks reading this.) XO**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Friends

**A/N: Hi! Bringing it back around to focus on the family and some fun. Gonna start bringing in more things regarding Sarah and her life, dealing with stuff that teens would deal with but it'll have a twist every now and then because of this world she lives in. I'm excited to get back into the more fun side of the Bering and Wells relationship as well.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm going through things that could happen and I have a lot more chapters left before I even start thinking of a wrap up chapter so please stick in there as long as you can.**

**Warning: Slightly smutty from the very top. So if you don't want to read it... skip the first like 6 paragraphs. You should be good. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Heavy eyelids fluttered open as the afternoon sun filtered through the sheer curtains. Myka groaned, burying her face deeper into her pillow, a mass of curls blocking out what little light still bothered her eyes.

Helena stirred at Myka's movement, rolling into her and throwing her bare leg over Myka's body, nuzzling into her warmth. Her hand lay across Myka's back, her fingertips grazing the side of Myka's breast over her t-shirt.

"Helena." Myka giggled into her pillow before turning her head to look at her wife. "That tickles."

"Does it now?" Helena quickly swung herself up so she straddled Myka, her center pressing deliciously into the small of Myka's back. Her fingers trickled their way all over Myka's body, causing her to squirm, laughing and kicking. Helena stopped tickling Myka, her hands settling on her sides as she leaned down and kissed the back of Myka's neck. "Good Morning love."

"Good afternoon." Myka laughed, turning over beneath Helena's body. She tilted her head toward the alarm clock which read 12:18 PM. "We over slept."

"It's Saturday and we had a long night, and a very long morning." Helena said between kisses. Myka's hands scratched down Helena's back, yanking on the shirt she wore until her nails scratched lightly against Helena's bare bottom, red marks appearing only a second before fading away. "Mmmm." Helena moaned into the kiss, jerking her hips forward.

Both women were now breathing hard as Helena ground down against her wife. Myka's hands found their way under Helena's shirt, moving up until she could cup her breasts. She ran her thumbs over Helena's nipples and scratched her way back down her sides, gripping tightly at Helena's waist and pulling and pushing as she arched up at just the right angle. Helena was so close.

"Mom?" Sarah knocked on the door, Myka sat up quickly causing Helena to fall off the side of the bed with a yelp.

"Ow!" Helena sat up rubbing her elbow which broke her fall, but couldn't help laughing along with Myka.

"Sorry baby." Myka reached a hand out and pulled Helena back onto the bed.

"Um... you guys decent?" 'Please say yes, please say yes...' She thought to herself.

"From the waist up." Helena said, trailing her hand up Myka's thigh.

"Gross." Sarah whispered from behind the door. "Mind getting the other half decent enough for your teenage daughter to enter?" Sarah heard giggling. 'Yuck.' The sounds of her mother's getting off the bed, straightening the sheets and comforter out, then finally pulling open their dresser. Before she knew it, her mom was opening the door.

"Hey sweetie." Myka kissed the top of Sarah's head. "What's up?" Myka walked back to the bed, sitting next to Helena who was pulling her hair back. Sarah followed behind with a tray.

"Brought you guys breakfast, or lunch I guess." She set the tray down on the bed between her parents, then sat safely at the edge of the foot of the bed.

"What's the occassion?" Helena asked as she bit into a juicy slice of watermelon. Myka opened her mouth and Helena put the fruit in front of her so she could take a bite.

"I actually wanted to ask you guys a favor." Sarah started to nervously scratch at the threading on her parents comforter.

"Sarah? What's going on?" Myka's concern was evident, Helena took her hand and mouthed 'it's okay' to help calm her.

"I made some friends at school."

"That's wonderful darling!" Helena perked up immediately, proud of her daughter for forming relationships.

"Thanks mum. I know this is last minute, but since the artifact thing last month, I didn't want to ask you guys for anything..."

"Sweetie, you don't have to ever be afraid to ask us for something you want. Come on, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if I could invite them to a sleep over tomorrow night. There's no school on Monday."

"Of course love." Myka smiled at the way her daughters face lit up. "You gonna have it here or at the B&B?"

"Well, there's three of them. Jennifer, Casey and Megan. So if it's here, we will probably take over the living room, the B&B we'll probably take over your old room. It's the biggest."

"How about you guys have a camp out?" Helena suggested, biting into a bagel.

"Really!?" Sarah leapt from her spot, flinging herself till she sat face to face with Helena, their foreheads practically touching. "Are you serious?"

"Um... I'm a little frightened right now..." Helena leaned back a bit, using her index finger to push her daughters forehead out of her space. "but yes I'm serious. You guys can set up the big tent and bring sleeping bags and pillows out there. We'll put out the bon fire so you guys can roast marshmallows, play some games."

"Sounds great!" Sarah kissed her mothers cheek. "There's just one thing. We need a chaperone."

"We'll put up a small tent outside, but give you enough space to have fun with your friends." Helena suggested, Sarah's face went pale.

"No! You or you." She pointed at Helena, then at Myka. "Not you and you."

"Why not?" Helena kissed Myka's hand. "It would be romantic, sleeping outside under the stars."

"Because you guys don't know the meaning of no PDA." Sarah took her mothers hands and separated them. "And I don't need my new friends to see what I have to see every day."

"Fine. I'll chaperone." Helena grumbled.

"You're gonna make me sleep alone?" Myka's eyes went wide. She and Helena had been inseperable since the artifact incident.

"It'll be okay love. If you want, we can call Claudia over to keep you company tonight. Or you can chaperone and I'll stay in our nice, warm, comfortable bed."

"Claude doesn't have to babysit me. One night won't be so bad I guess."

"So mum is chaperoning, I'm gonna go call them!" Sarah sprinted out the door, sliding when she turned back around running to each of her mothers and giving them a kiss. "Thank you!"

...

"You live in a B&B?" Jennifer, the oldest of the four girls asked.

"No, my house is on the property though. My parents used to live at the B&B, but eventually it just made more sense to move us into our own house. So they built one." Sarah answered, as though that's how it worked for everyone. Who could blame her? This was the only life she had ever known. "We're almost there."

"Hey Sarah!"

"Oh, hold on guys I'll be right back. Aunt Leena!" Sarah ran over and hugged Leena tightly before dragging her over to her friends. "These are my friends from school; Jennifer, Casey and Megan." The girls each shook Leena's hand, complimenting her garden after introducing themselves.

"You girls have fun tonight. Your moms are out getting supplies for your sleepover, so they asked me to keep an eye out for you guys till they get back."

"Okay." Sarah hugged Leena again. "We're just gonna start setting up the tent."

"Need some help, Pete's inside."

"That's okay, thanks though." The girls ran off to the spot where Helena had dropped the tent pieces and got to work putting it together.

By the time they were finished, Myka and Helena pulled up and unloaded a few bags, carrying it to the house.

"Great job on the tent girls." Helena said proudly.

"Thanks mum!" Sarah ran over and helped Helena carry the bags. "Guys this is my mum."

"Hi!" Casey said excitedly. "Thank you for having us over this weekend.

"Our pleasure." Helena chuckled, the girls were not what she expected at all. "Would you girls like to join us inside? We'll take out everything for tonight and you can go ahead and put it all in the tent."

"Sure!" They said in unison, taking bags and following Helena into the house.

"Where's mom?"

"She promised Pete she'd get him some of those cookies he loves so much." Helena and Sarah both rolled their eyes a the same time, Sarah's friends were taken back by the similarity. They didn't realize how weird it would get until Myka walked through the door.

She looked like them, both of them. It was weird, but no one said anything.

"Hey." Myka put the last bag on the counter, giving Sarah a kiss."

"Mom?" Sarah whined.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Myka looked at her apologetically. "So, these are your friends. It's nice to meet you all, I hope you girls have fun tonight."

They all said their thank you's and introductions were made once more before they took their supplies out to the tent. When they left the room, Myka turned to Helena.

"There, they have tons of junk food to last them the night and great dance music. They also have some awesome board games."

"I snuck a peek in their tent..."

"And?"

"They are complete nerds." Helena burst out laughing.

"Wait, what?"

"They brought their homework darling."

"Wow. That explains why Sarah gravitated toward them. I'm glad she made friends." Myka sighed, leaning into her wife. "I was afraid she'd be isolated because of the warehouse. I'm happy she felt comfortable enough to let people into her life."

"She's in high school. Just wait till she brings a boy home." Helena tapped Myka's bottom as she walked out of the house.

...

The girls were quieting down, Helena looked at her phone; it was almost 2 in the morning. "Bollocks." She sent a text to Myka. 'Love are you awake?' Her phone buzzed almost instantly.

'I'm up. Missing you.'

Helena smiled, tapping the touch screen. 'They're in the tent. You want to sneak over and sleep out here with me?'

'Sarah said no.'

'You can sneak out before they wake up. Please? It's cold and lonely out here.'

After a minute of no response, Helena was about to text again when the sound of the tent quickly opening startled her. "Myka."

"Brought an extra pillow and blanket." Myka tossed the things to Helena who set it up before reaching out and pulling the taller woman into the tent. She quickly zipped up the tents opening and pushed Myka back, laying her body over her and capturing her lips in a long, sweet kiss. "I can't sleep without you."

"I know what you mean."

The women fell asleep in each others arms, listening to the girls go over chemical formulas as though it were a lullaby.

"They are so weird." Myka mumbled before falling asleep.

...

The girls were up bright and early, Sarah took them in the house and they made pancakes for breakfast. When they got back outside to change into swim clothes, Myka was attempting to sneak out of the tent.

"Mom!" Giggles could be heard behind Sarah, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Sorry. Your mother couldn't sleep." Myka quickly said, attempting to take the heat off herself and place it on Helena.

"Excuse me!?" Helena popped her head out of the tent, causing Myka to bite her lip and crane her neck the way she would when annoyed by someones horrible timing. "I have text messages to prove that your mother..."

"Accepted your invitation. Now shut up." Myka whispered in Helena's direction. "So, what are you girls up to today?"

"We're going to the lake for a swim. There's breakfast on the counter. Come on guys." Sarah put her head down and walked to the tent, her three friends following close behind.

Helena tugged on Myka's pajama pants. "You think we embarrassed her?"

"Oh yeah."

"You think she'll forgive us?"

"Of course. Besides we'll do even more embarrassing things in the future that will make her forget all about this."

"Great." Helena fell back into the pile of blankets and pillows. "I love you."

"Love you too." Myka yelled over her shoulder.

...

"So..." The three Bering-Wells collapsed on the couch that evening. "Successful sleepover?"

"Yeah. They really liked it and they loved the lake. They asked if we could do it again sometime." Sarah sunk into Helena's side, stretching her legs over Myka's thighs. "Thank you guys. I'm sorry I yelled."

"Sweetie, you're a teenager. It's gonna happen, we'll get used to it." Myka patted her legs.

"I really love you guys."

"We really love you." Helena looked at Sarah who had begun to fall asleep in their arms. "If you sleep, we are leaving you on the couch. You are too old to be carried off to bed." Light snores could be heard from the now sleeping body. "Lovely." Helena slipped out from behind Sarah, guiding her head down onto a pillow. Myka stood up and covered their daughter with a blanket. "Shall we?" Helena hooked her arm with Myka's and lead her to their bedroom.

"We shall. Besides, we need to finish up what we started yesterday."

"Aye aye." Helena said, doing a mock salute before shutting their bedroom door for the night.

**Thank you for reading. This was just a fun thing to get into Sarah's story line. Putting everyone back in the mindset of 'this is a fluffy Bering and Wells Warehouse family story.' I wanted to bring up the artifact a couple times so it wasn't such a huge jump from that darker story line back to the fluff and fun. I hope it was okay. Let me know what you guys think. I look forward to hearing from you. Love you all. XO**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fight?

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry it took so long to update this story. Last week was weird and I needed to take some time to think things through before working on any of my stories.**

**This chapter is a little angsty, fluffy and possibly funny. IDK. It does mention Christina, which always takes the characters into a different place so I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

"Sarah Josephine Bering-Wells!" Myka stomped through the main office, wanting to pounce over the desk, but opted to allow the frightened admin assistant to unlock the small gate for her. She calmly sat next to her daughter who had been sitting there fiddling with the locket that her mothers had given to her for her tenth birthday. "A fight?" The disappointment in Myka's voice was enough to bring Sarah to tears.

"I'm so sorry." She roughly batted away the droplets of water that stubbornly refused to stop falling.

"You know better than that. We taught you better than that. What happened?"

"Some girls in my P.E. class were messing with me in the locker room."

"Messing with you how?" Disappointment was immediately replaced with concern and a little bit of anger toward anyone who hurt her baby.

"They went into my bag when I was in the shower and they took Christie..." Her hand gripped tighter on the locket she wore, the locket that held the picture of her big sister; all while Myka's hands gripped tight on the armrests of her chair. "I asked for the locket back nicely, but they tossed it to each other. One of the girls snapped it in half."

"Which one?" Myka asked through gritted teeth, only now noticing that the hinges on the necklace were bent, but Sarah managed to put it back together with the tools Claudia gave her for Christmas.

"The one with the broken nose." Myka's head snapped up, and although she was furious with the group of girls that she hadn't seen yet, she couldn't help but be proud of her daughter.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells?" The principal stood in the doorway, gesturing for Myka to enter.

Myka slowly stood, whispering into Sarah's ear; "Good girl," kissing her head and disappearing into the principals office.

Almost an hour later, the office was pretty much empty and Myka came outside to see her daughter being scolded and disciplined by a woman she didn't recognize. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"You must be the mother."

"I am, and you are harassing my daughter." Myka stood next to Sarah, pulling her up to stand next to her and putting her arm around her protectively.

"Your daughter? Look at my daughter!" A girl stepped out from behind her mother covering her bloody nose.

"Look, kids are kids and they get into fights. I'm not saying it's okay, but it's expected. However; picking on an underage girl when her mother isn't present is unacceptable and immature. You should spend your efforts teaching your daughter a few lessons in manners and respect." The woman standing in front of Myka quickly pulled her hand back and slapped the agent.

"Mom!" Sarah looked between her mother and the girl's mom. Myka rubbed her cheek a little, getting the sting out. When she looked up, Helena had stormed in and took hold of the woman's wrist, pulling her back and pushing her up against the wall.

"Let go of me!" The woman struggled, but couldn't get out of Helena's grip.

"You owe my wife an apology and I believe your daughter owes Sarah one as well."

"The hell we do!" She spat back, still kicking and fighting to get free.

"You just assaulted a government agent. Are you certain you don't want to rethink that?" Helena's voice was filled with enough venom to scare a snake; and this woman was a snake recoiling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Helena let go. The woman walked over to Myka. "I am very sorry, I don't know where my head was and I shouldn't have struck you."

"I'm sorry too." The woman's daughter spoke up, her voice a lot more timid than Myka expected it to be. She was just a scared kid who did something stupid. "I'm sorry I stole your locket."

"She what!?" Helena yelled from where she stood. She almost bolted across the room, but was stopped by Myka's outstretched hand; her eyes letting Helena know that it would be okay and she'd explain later.

"I didn't know it was so important and the other girls and I thought... we were just messing around."

"It's okay." Sarah held the girls gaze. "I'm sorry about your nose."

The girl laughed, then winced when she felt the pain shoot through her nose and head. "Ow." Her mother just stood there, shocked at how easy it was for them to communicate and forgive each other.

"Hey, why don't you girls go sit over there while we talk hm?" Myka shooed the girls to the other side of the room and waved Helena over, nudging her arm when she stood next to her.

"What?" Helena saw Myka jerking her head in the other woman's direction. "Fine. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I saw you hit my wife and, well needless to say, I'm a bit over protective and not as level headed as Myka is."

The woman looked over at the two girls who were now sitting there, talking as though nothing had happened. Sarah had her locket opened up, showing the girl who she came to know as Ryleigh the picture of Christina.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Everyone agreed to let the past be in the past and talk about the girls.

"The principal told me that they are trying to figure out a community service project the girls can work on together as a team. Something that will get them to set aside their differences."

"I know something they could do, and it would be a fun family day for all of us." Helena beamed and marched into the principals office.

"Does she always do that?"

"Pretty much." Myka plopped back down into the chair and smiled, watching Sarah tell her new friend all about her big sister.

"What's she doing?" The other mother sat next to Myka, gesturing at the girls.

"The locket was a gift she got for her tenth birthday. It has a picture of her older sister Christina in it."

"Oh is she with other family..."

"She passed away when she was eight. I think Sarah's just telling some stories."

"I'm so sorry. Now I understand why Sarah reacted the way she did and I'll pay for the repairs."

"It's okay, Helena made it and she'll fix it up as good as new."

There was a nice silence for a minute, the only noise coming from the two young teens giggling and whispering in the corner.

"There. All taken care of." Helena came out of the office with a big smile on her face.

"Helena? What's going on?" Myka stood up and walked to her wife, taking her hands into her own.

"The girls will be doing the charity relay race this weekend and they will be competing as a team."

"They need sponsors for that."

"I called Claudia, Leena, Pete, Arthur, and Irene; and they all agreed to sponsor the girls and enter the race."

"Wait... what?"

"Well, Claudia, Leena and Pete did." Helena couldn't picture Artie running any more than she could picture Mrs. Fredric running.

"Sounds like a great idea sweetie." Myka kissed Helena's cheek. "But they need five people in the group."

"Well, I said we'd enter as well darling."

"We are getting too old for this."

"Nonsense darling, if I'm not too old then you're definitely not too old."

The woman standing in front of them cleared her throat, interrupting their back and forth banter. "So I guess Ryleigh and I will be seeing you guys this weekend then?"

"Yes. We look forward to it. Looks like our girls are hitting it off." The three parents looked at their girls who were now going through some of Sarah's pictures on her phone. "I'm really sorry about your daughters nose."

"I'm really sorry about your daughters locket."

Helena's hand immediately reached for the locket she still wore, and Myka reached for the one she had gotten on her anniversary, the locket with the picture of Christina on one side and Sarah and Helena on the other.

"You guys have one too. Your little girl must have been something special."

"She was." Both Myka and Helena answered in unison.

"Well, we shall see you this weekend then." Helena said, stretching her hand out and shaking the other mother's hand. "I didn't get your name."

"Sorry, my name's Miranda. So freaked out about all of this I forgot to introduce myself. Ryleigh doesn't get into fights, so this is all a bit new to me."

"It's okay Miranda." Myka put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Sarah doesn't get into fights either. This was just one of those things that happens with kids I guess. They seem to be moving past it, so maybe we could too?"

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

...

"So, you are grounded." Helena said as soon as they got into the car.

"But mum! I was just defending myself."

"Doesn't matter, your mother is right. We taught you that self defense is okay when necessary, but really? Breaking that poor girls nose and apparently busting lips and bruising faces."

"That is a bit much." Helena added.

"Hmmm. I wonder where I get it from." Sarah said, eyeing Helena through the rearview mirror. Myka couldn't contain her laughter.

"You're still grounded."

"Fine." Sarah huffed, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"Let me see it." Helena held her hand out and waited; Sarah took the locket off and put it in her mother's hand. "Hmmm... you actually did a wonderful job putting this back together love. You going to fix it yourself or would you like my help?"

"I'd like to fix it with you mum." Sarah beamed, her smile identical to Helena's. Myka's heart melted as she drove home listening to them talk about how they could improve the lockets design and function. Sarah even went so far as to adding a secret compartment.

The family pulled up to the B&B.

"No!" Myka's hazel eyes went wide when she saw Pete, Claudia and Leena standing there with their team uniforms for the relay race. "How did they even get uniforms so fast?"

"Well, I may have mentioned it to Pete a few weeks ago." Helena whispered, jumping out of the car before Myka could get to her.

"You what!?"

Sarah rolled around the back seat of the SUV laughing hysterically.

Myka jumped out of the car. "No!"

"Come on Mykes! I picked the name." Pete whined, holding the shirt out to his partner.

"I figured." Myka's tone was flat and unamused as she read the shirt; she sighed. "This is gonna be a long weekend."

**Thanks for reading. :) Hope you enjoyed it and there will be some family fun time in the next chapter so look out for it. I hope it wasn't too much drama or anything. Thought that if Sarah got into a fight over anything it would be a family thing and Christina is still family even though she's not around.**

**There may be some embarassing moments for Sarah in the next chapter which is always fun. Maybe some uncle Pete over protective stuff happening with her.**

**I am actually going to mention real charities that are near and dear to my heart, so if you want me to mention any that you love, let me know by this Thursday and I'll throw it in there. :)**

**Love you all. XO.**


	11. Chapter 11: Faith, Hope and Charity

**A/N: Gosh... this felt like it took forever. Had the basic idea in my head, but boy getting it down on paper was harrowing. I don't know how I managed it. Anyway, hope you guys like it and please enjoy. Oh! Also, I typed most of the last chapter on my ipad so there were a few typos... at the end Pete said he picked the name. It was supposed to be names. So they have different things on their shirts. :)**

**Enjoy it. It's fun, fluffy-ish and there's a little (dun dun dun) drama at the end. Sorry I don't know how to write out ominous dramatic musical sounds.**

Myka tugged uncomfortably at her gray t-shirt, she didn't like all the attention; and boy, was the warehouse team getting loads of attention. Pete thought it was all him, but in reality the four women he stood between were the real reason they were being stared at.

Helena and Leena couldn't help but toss on the worlds shortest shorts that morning, while Claudia rocked some awesome cargo pants and Myka opted for the yoga pants sitting on her dresser. Pete settled for basketball shorts and regretted it as soon as the first wedgie hit him.

"This is gonna suck!" He said as he shifted a bit to nonchalantly wiggle the fabric around.

"Told you to wear cargo pants dude. No one ever listens to me. You think they would since I am next in line to be caretaker... but no. She's still the resident tech nerd of Warehouse 13." Claudia turned and pointed at the name across her back, then tapped Pete on the shoulder before walking over to the refreshment table.

"Wait up Claude!" Leena followed, leaving Myka, Helena and Pete behind.

"Okay so 2.6?" Myka was refering to the number on their shirts.

"What? We needed a jersey number."

"But 2.6?"

"You know? There's five of us. 2.6 times 5 is 13 as in Warehouse 13..."

"Okay I get it, but why didn't you just put the number 13 on the shirts?"

"Okay first off, stop calling them shirts; they are jerseys and jerseys need a number. Second, I wanted to be smart and thought adding a little math in there would be impressive." Pete crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"First, they are t-shirts and second, Claudia did the math for you didn't she?"

"No!" Pete defended himself, then huffed out a big breath. "Sarah did it for me. And can we please say that they are jerseys disguising themselves as t-shirts then?"

Helena couldn't supress the laugh that bubbled up and pulled Myka right in with her. "Sorry Peter. I think it's really sweet and thank you for putting Father of Science Fiction on my shirt... I mean jersey. I love it." She leaned in and kissed Pete's cheek.

"Yeah and one more thing Pete. Why does everyone get names that they like on their shir... jersey except me?"

"Darling, Ophelia is lovely and it's your middle name." Helena said into Myka's ear. "I think it's beautiful."

"You don't know the backstory Helena." Myka said between gritted teeth as she glared at Pete.

It was Pete's turn to laugh as he put both his hands up at chest level and squeezed them in mid air mouthing 'can Ophelia boobies?' He managed to sprint away before Myka could catch him.

"He could have at least put the name on the back of the shirt like everyone else, instead of across my tits." Myka rolled her eyes, turning into Helena who pulled her into a warm hug.

"Come love, lets get some fruits before the event starts shall we?"

Myka nodded and took her wife's offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled into the crowd.

"Mom! Mum!"

Helena and Myka turned around to see Sarah running up to them from the crowd of people.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"This isn't gonna work. Those girls are awful! They won't work with me and we're never gonna make it to the end of this thing. It's like 7 miles of hell with them."

"Sarah give it a chance. Have some faith, it'll be fun." Helena tucked stray pieces of Sarah's hair behind her ear.

"Easy for you guys to say, you get to do the race with people you like!"

"Yeah but you managed to work things out with Ryleigh, try it with the other girls." Myka added.

"Ryleigh is different. She apologized even before she knew anything about the locket. She's genuinely a kind person who made a mistake. Those girls don't think they did anything wrong."

"Well, when Ryleigh and her mom get here, maybe she'll talk to them." Myka tried again.

"Yeah. Sure." She gave up, giving her mom's a kiss on their cheeks and turned to join her team. Myka and Helena overheard her mumbling as she walked away. "This will be great. Team building and working together..."

"You think she'll be okay?" Helena asked as she leaned back against Myka's chest.

Myka wraped her arms around her wife and put her chin on her shoulder. "She'll figure it out. Besides, Ryleigh's a good kid, those girls will either figure out what they did was wrong, or they won't. Either way, Sarah won't lose anything she didn't already have."

"That is very insightful, but I meant do you think she'll be okay with us beating her." The two women laughed, joining their team for some light snacks before the race.

...

The race was about to begin, Helena snuck a peak at her daughters team. Since they were there because of bullying, Claudia thought it would be a good idea for them to race for the Love is Louder campaign. Artie supported the girls by wearing a 'Love is Louder than THESE eyebrows' shirt that Claudia so lovingly got for him.

Pete was doing the race for FFCF to help people who fell victim to fires and lost everything, Claudia decided she wanted to support the Give Well Charity that helped with bringing computers into schools. Having a soft spot for children, and in memory of Christina; Helena decided on Children in Need which provided help to those who were without a home, food or just in a bad situation. Myka decided that she would fight Claudia by supporting Reading Tree, hoping to bring more books into the school libraries around the world. Leena had a foundation close to her heart, NFCR; the National Foundation of Cancer Research.

Each team member had their jersey shirts with a patch on the sleeve for the charity of their choice and they were off. The whistle blew and the race had officially begun.

Myka and Helena ran together often so they were able to keep pace with each other. Myka quickly reached out and held onto her wife's hand while Pete and Claudia made kissy noises behind them.

"Really children..." Helena said over her shoulder.

"It's sweet." Leena whispered as she breezed by Pete and Claudia.

"How are the girls doing?" Myka asked, looking around.

"They're right behind us." Claudia answered. "Seems like they have a good pace, but when we get to the hills and dirt, I doubt those prissy chicks will be able to hack it. 20 says Sarah has to carry them over the mud." She panted with each step she took.

"You're on!" Pete held his hand out and Claudia took it. Helena quickly turned her head to see Pete and Claudia running hand in hand.

"That is lovely you two. So cute." She said mockingly.

"Not the same thing old lady and you know it." Pete pointed at Helena as she turned back around and continued running.

They came to the first obstacle, a 6 foot wall.

"Lovely." Helena whispered as Pete got his hands down for her to step on. He hoisted her up into the air enough so she could catch the top of the wall and pull herself the rest of the way up. "Claudia you next." She said as she leaned over and stretched her arm down. Claudia took her hand and was pulled up almost gracefully.

"Holy strong woman batman!"

Myka just smiled and shook her head. She knew exactly how strong Helena was, as well as how much stamina the small woman had. If anyone would survive this thing to the very end with no problems, it would be her.

"Help me with Leena darling." Claudia and HG both lowered one arm while Pete gave Leena a boost. She was up on the wall in a second.

"Okay Pete." Myka said as she prepped her hands for him to get a boost.

"Really Mykes!?" He hissed embarrassingly, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Dude, I'm a lot taller than you, I can jump and catch the lip of the wall, you guys can pull me up. Adjust your training bra and stop whining man. Get up there." She set her hands up again and this time Pete stepped on them, and getting the boost he needed he pulled himself up to sit on the wall with the rest of his team.

"Darling your turn." Helena reached her hand down, smiling as Myka took a running start. She jumped and gripped Helena's hand first, then the wall with the other hand.

"That wasn't so bad." Myka breathed out heavily against Helena's cheek before planting a small kiss there.

The team was on the ground again and running once more.

"How many miles till the next station?" Claudia started whining. "And please tell me it's like a brain teaser or something not so physical."

"Come on Claude it's not that bad." Myka said, trying to make her younger friend feel better, but Claudia just glared at her. "About a mile and a half."

"Damn!" Claudia looked behind them at the wall. "Hey, Sarah's team just landed on the other side. They're right behind us."

Myka and Helena couldn't help but be proud of her, so much that they unknowingly slowed their pace to watch their girl encouraging her team.

"Hey grandmas keep it moving!" Pete said as he ran between the two.

...

By the time they got to the mud crawl, Claudia was toasted and being carried by Pete. He dropped her and started crawling, she followed close behind with Leena in tow.

Helena slowly got down on all fours and started crawling under the net, giving Myka a perfect view of her behind, which was unfortunate for the team of young men who also stopped and appreciated it.

"Nice." Myka heard one of them whisper.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms looking at the frat house five with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Your friend is hot." The kid looked Myka up and down. "So are you. Want my digits?"

"Ew." She whispered. "My wife and I are fine without your... digits." She rolled her eyes and pulled herself through the mud as fast as possible, hearing wolf whistles coming from behind her. "Gross."

Helena helped her up when she reached the end, all of them were covered from head to toe in mud.

"Okay the moment of truth." Claudia and Pete stood side by side at the end of the station watching as Sarah and her team approached. Claudia held her hand out for 20 bucks when she heard two of Sarah's team members say 'no way' but Pete scoffed.

"Not until she carries them through the mud kid."

Sarah was about to crawl when she heard Ryleigh behind her.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" She turned her head, looking up at her new friend.

"My bracelet! It fell off."

"Probably somewhere around the last station." One of the girls standing there said.

"I have to go back and find it." Ryleigh turned around and started walking back.

"No way!" The girl gripped her arm tight. "We didn't come all this way so you could turn around. We can't finish without you there."

Myka almost went to them when she saw that girl grab Ryleigh, but Helena stopped her.

Sarah stood up and grabbed the other girls wrist, pulling her hand away. "You guys go ahead and finish. We'll catch up."

"Yeah right! You won't be able to go back a mile and then make it all the way to the end before we get there. There's only one more station after this."

"Look, we will go back. You guys can wait here, come with us or finish. It's up to you." Sarah took Ryleigh's hand and pulled her back to the last check point.

The warehouse family just smiled and continued on, proud of the little Bering-Wells.

"She's a good kid." Pete said, throwing his arm over Myka's shoulder.

"She is."

"I must have done something right." He said, earning himself a round of sarcastic comments from each of his team members. "What?"

"Let's go guys." Myka took Helena's hand again and they ran to the end of the race.

...

"You didn't have to come with me." Ryleigh whispered, tugging on Sarah's hand to slow down.

"It's okay. What does your bracelet look like?"

"It's a silver charm bracelet. It has a house, a heart, a medal and hope on it." Ryleigh's voice cracked when she described the jewelry.

"That sounds nice. Was it a gift?"

"My dad gave it to me. He's deployed overseas for 18 months." Tears started to fall from Ryleigh's eyes as she scanned the ground. Nothing.

"I'm sorry. He's very brave doing that and you should be proud of him." Sarah let go of her friends hand and moved away a little to widen the search. "How much longer till he gets home?"

"11 months. He gave me this bracelet before he left."

"We'll find it okay?"

She nodded and kept looking. "I'm really sorry about your locket."

"You already apologized and I forgave you."

"I don't know how you could. It was so special and your sister? If someone broke my bracelet I would never be able to forgive them." She looked at Sarah's locket, noticing how nice it was now that it was fixed again.

"It's really okay. My mum and I made it good as new." In the distance, Sarah saw something shining in the sun. She ran to it and bent down, picking the bracelet up and walking back over to Ryleigh. "Here." She waited till her friend put her hand out and she clasped the bracelet back around her wrist. "Where it belongs."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, now let's catch up to the team."

They ran and did the mud crawl quickly, Sarah would be lying if she said she didn't swallow a little bit of dirt as she laughed thinking about the other girls struggling through this obstacle.

"Another wall!" Ryleigh hunched over, hands on her knees. "And it's 7 feet tall this time. We won't finish!"

"It's okay. Trust me." Sarah reached into her back pocket and pulled out a little device.

"What is that?"

Sarah pointed it up to a spot on the wall and pressed the trigger. "It's a grappler. My mum designed it for me and we built it together." She held her free arm open. "Shall we?"

Ryleigh hesitantly stepped into Sarah's arm and before she knew it, she was on top of the wall.

...

Myka and Helena were waiting at the finish line, covered in mud and sweat with a bottle of water in their hands.

"There they are!" Myka said proudly, drawing the rest of the girls to them as well as the rest of the warehouse team.

"Mom!" Sarah leapt into Myka's arms before backing away and stealing her water bottle.

"How did you guys do the wall?" Myka asked.

"It was amazing Mrs. Bering-Wells!" But before she could continue, Sarah had placed her hand over her mouth.

"I used my grappler." She whispered to her mother's when they leaned in.

As everyone walked away to change and go home, Myka looked at Helena. "You think we should be worried?"

"About?"

"When you used that grappler with me, I fell for you instantly." Myka bumped Helena's shoulder.

"Well, Sarah is a big part of us and we are a very big part of her but she is still her own person and I don't think we need to worry about her. Pete was right, she's a good kid."

"She has an amazing mum to look up to." Myka wrapped her arms around Helena from behind and walked clumsily with her to the car.

"She has two." Helena turned her head and kissed Myka on the cheek.

...

The team stumbled up the stairs and into the B&B completely exhausted.

"Please can we stay here tonight Leena, I don't think I can make it back to the cottage." Helena mumbled, practically passing out on the porch.

"Sure HG, your old room is still very empty."

As they rounded the corner to sit in the dining area, they froze.

"Mrs. F?" Pete said nervously. "And dudes in suits."

"Regents Mr. Lattimer. Your mother is here as well." Irene gestured to the couch where Jane was sitting with two other regents.

"What's going on?" Claudia asked the caretaker.

"Ms. Donovan if you would please join us, we have some things to discuss."

"Sweetie why don't you run upstairs and shower." Myka whispered to Sarah before sending her on her way. "Mrs. Fredric, what is this about?"

"You and Helena, and the future of this warehouse team. The regents feel that it's time to re evaluate the team and..."

"And what!? Split us up? Fire some of us? What?" Claudia started shouting.

"No. Ms. Donovan if you would join us we need to talk to you."

"Why me?"

"You are the future caretaker and the fate of this group is resting mainly on your shoulders."

Everyone watched as Claudia disappeared behind two doors with Mrs. F and the group of regents. Pete and Artie paced and listened against the door.

"Nothing." Pete said. "I hear nothing."

"Guys, why don't we all just get cleaned up and changed. We can come back down after and wait for them to tell us what's going on."

"Helena's right." Myka took her wife's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. "Standing there, covered in mud won't do anything Pete."

"Fine."

With the downstairs finally cleared, Mrs. Fredric turned away from the door and looked at Claudia. "So. You have a decision to make."

**Okay... is this okay? If you didn't like it, please tell me because I know where I want to go with this, but if people who are reading it don't want it to go in a certain direction, I will try and figure out a way to make it work for you. I am here to please so tell me if I'm doing this all wrong. It wasn't the best, but I don't think it was my worst. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please comment, review, have a blast telling me how amazing I am. Totally kidding. :X**

**Love you all for reading. XO**


	12. Chapter 12: Claudia's Choice

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. Fail! I'm trying to make time for each story and I'm gonna post one at a time to be fair. lol. I love them, they're my babies and deserve equal amounts of attention, although if I'm hit with inspiration, I might post a few chapters of one fic pretty close together. :) (That is not foreshadowing so don't expect multiple chapter updates.) Anyway, here it is... can't say I'm 100% happy with it, but it didn't make me want to kill myself so there's that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

The three Bering-Wells sat on the couch at the B&B, Myka leaning back against the armrest, Helena between her legs and Sarah between hers.

Helena was braiding Sarah's hair as Myka ran her fingers through her damp hair. The regents had moved the meeting to the library when Claudia mentioned that she sound proofed the room; not mentioning that the reason why was sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" Sarah turned her head and looked at Myka. "What's gonna happen now?" There was a fear in her voice that shook both of her parents to the core. They never wanted this life for their daughter and now they might be getting an out, but something about the way Sarah asked, made them question everything.

"I don't know sweetie." She really didn't. No one knew what the decision would be regarding Myka or Helena's involvement with the warehouse. There were a number of possibilities, and only one seemed to be popping up in everyone's head.

"Do we have to leave?" Even though their daughter was now a teenager, it was easy to forget when she sounded so small to them, so scared. She was still their baby.

Myka opened her mouth to answer, but Helena beat her to it.

"Darling, even if for some reason your mother and I are no longer working with the warehouse, this is our home and our family and we wouldn't take you from them. They can ask us to leave the warehouse but not South Dakota love." Hoping that would soothe her daughter, Helena gently turned her head back to the front and finished making her hair.

"Why do you think they're talking about you guys? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"When your mom was affected by that artifact, I hurt the person who did that to her. Sweetie, when your sister was killed, I was racked with grief and anger and hatred and I lost myself for a little while. I think the regents were wary of having me near that artifact because they didn't want me to lose myself again." Helena never confessed to her daughter how she dealt with Christina's death, and although she was sharing a little, she refrained from telling her the details. "I think they are afraid that if something were to happen to you or your mom, that I would be lost again and then no one will be able to reach me."

"But you're not the same person Helena." Myka leaned forward and kissed the back of Helena's neck. "You've changed and you've come so far. They can't deny that and they can't punish us for something we didn't do." She whispered the last part into Helena's ear, kissing her one last time before leaning back.

...

Claudia paced back and forth, listening impatiently to the regents talk one at a time, like it was rehearsed. She hated that they were so mechanical, so cold.

"Both Myka and HG are a danger to the warehouse." One of the regents said from the corner of the room. Claudia observed him; he was small in stature, his hairline receding, but he wore a clean cut suit, nice shoes, his nails were manicured probably at the same place that waxed his eyebrows. Then she realized they all had the same type of look. They were all so clean cut, and small.

"They make the warehouse weak, the team weak. They make you all vulnerable." A woman sitting in front of the fireplace said. Jane looked at her as if to bite her head off, but she bit her tongue instead, allowing the regent her chance to speak.

They all made their remarks about team Bering-Wells and besides Valda and Jane, they all said the same thing, but Claudia had had enough.

"That's it!" She shouted, she could see the caretakers eyes widen in surprise.

"Ms. Donovan." Irene warned, but Claudia ignored her.

"No! I won't stand here, listening to you guys talk about my family like this! You have no idea what's going on out there. You sit up in your comfortable homes and offices, while people like Myka, HG and Pete risk their lives for you and for the world!"

"Claudia that's enough."

"No Mrs. F. I'm sorry, but I can't listen to them talk about Myka and HG like this anymore." She approached the group of regents. "You say they make the team weaker, they make the warehouse vulnerable. Without them, this place would fall a part. We are all here for a reason, the warehouse chose us."

Irene took a step back and sat down, sipping some tea that Leena had left for them and watched as Claudia made a stand.

"We all have a purpose here, our destinys. The warehouse saved us countless times, we saved each other. I can't tell you where I'd be without Myka and HG I'd be dead without them here and you'd never find two agents that could come close to loving the warehouse as much as they do. And if you have any doubts about HG because of something that happened a hundred years ago that got her in the bronzer, then you have to open your eyes and look at how far she's come. The warehouse chose this, it kept her here and saved her from herself and put her in our world. If that's not proof of the warehouse wanting her here, I don't know what is."

The regents looked on, some of them impressed, some contemplative, and some of them annoyed.

"Look. You can't ask me to fire someone. You can't ask one of them to leave."

"Why not?" The small man in the corner asked, intrigued.

"Because if you do, you will lose everyone. Pete, Leena, Artie and me. I feel the connection to the warehouse just as much as Mrs. Fredric does..."

"More actually."

"What?" Claudia looked at the caretaker.

"We are having you choose because my bond with the warehouse is fading and yours is growing stronger." She turned to face the regents. "But Ms. Donovan is correct. You will lose everyone, the warehouse will lose everyone. And the warehouse needs them, you need them together. I fought you on this because unlike you, when speaking of any of these agents leaving, I can feel sorrow."

"Huh... I just smelled fudge." Claudia mumbled into her hand. Some of the regents heard her, Jane and Irene chuckled and shook their heads.

"Perhaps it's time to bring in outside help." Irene walked around the room while she spoke. "I've called in a couple of friends to join the warehouse. They will be working together doing Psychological evaluations."

"Woah!" Claudia shot forward, nearly falling over. "Head shrinkers!?"

"They are a special team Ms. Donovan. It's not what you think."

"Dude! I won't let you put them through that. I've been through that, people picking a part your brain it just makes you feel crazier than you actually are! Plus, HG and Myka will take it personally."

"They won't pick anyones brains a part. They will simply work together to help each person sort through things that could cloud their judgment in the field. And they aren't the only ones required to do these evaluations."

"Caretaker say what!?"

"Claudia, everyone will have to undergo psychological evaluations once a month to make sure everything runs smoothly. If not, we will lose everyone and we will lose the warehouse."

"This is gonna suck." Claudia plopped herself between two of the regents on the library couch and sunk back into the cushions while they eyed her suspiciously. "Dudes I don't bite."

...

Pete was the first to get up, practically tackling Claudia when she stepped through the doors. Holding her with her feet barely touching the ground, he carried Claudia away from the regents before setting her down, then placed his body between the regents and his family.

"Not cool guys." He pointed his finger at them, glaring. "Whatever happens, if HG or Myka have to leave, I'm out of here too."

"That goes for me as well." Leena stood up next to Pete.

"And I won't be able to stay with the warehouse if they leave." Artie didn't stand, but his voice made enough of an impact to have Leena, Pete, HG and Myka turn around.

"We are not asking anyone to leave." Mrs. Fredric walked to Pete, putting her hand on his shoulder then looking at the rest of the team. "We were asking Ms. Donovan to make a choice because yes, the regents pushed for one of the two of you to be removed." She looked at Helena and Myka, just as Myka slipped her hand into her wife's hand. "Claudia made some good points that I had a feeling she would make and we proposed a different solution."

"The rapist..." Claudia whispered.

"What?" Helena looked up from staring at Myka's hand in her own. "The what?"

"Man! Girl interrupted. Guess we never got to that one. A therapist. We're getting a therapist for the entire family because we're all a bunch of crazies!" She feigned excitement. "Congratulations! Psych evals for everyone!"

Before the others could react, there was a knock at the door.

"Our guests have arrived and I hope beyond all hope that you will be polite and welcoming. I believe Arthur made cookies." Mrs. Fredric walked to the door and opened it. "Abigail Cho, Steve Jinks. Welcome."

**So there it is. Thank you so much for reading. I hope it wasn't terrible. Um... I apologize for the lack of Bering and Wells in this chapter but don't worry, there will be more to come. :) Some fun Abigail, Steve and Family times coming up. I hope this was okay. Thank you for hanging in there and if you have any questions or ideas, please let me know. Love you all for reading! XO**


	13. Chapter 13: It's a Nut House

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but this was pretty much the most I've struggled on a chapter and I'm sure you'll be able to see it while you read. I hope it's okay. It will get better as soon as I get the ball rolling with the introduction of our lovely characters.**

**Warning: A little smut towards the end and a little Bering-Wells trio awkwardness. **

**So I hope you enjoy and just have an open mind, the plot will get back on track soon I promise.**

Leena came out of the library after her evaluation.

"How was it?" Claudia asked.

"It was really good. Just be as honest as you possibly can." Leena looked over at the table where Myka and Helena were sitting. "HG you're next."

Abigail sat in the library, sound proofing on and Steve Jinks sitting behind her on the wooden desk chair.  
"So, Ms. Wells..."

"Mrs. Bering-Wells actually, but you can call me Helena." Her confidence radiated throughout the room. This would be a difficult nut to crack.

Abigail took her pen out and started writing something down.

"What are you writing?" Helena's confidence faltered slightly. Therapy has changed a bit since the last time she had sought out counseling after Christina's death. 'What's the point?' She thought. 'It didn't work then, why would it be different now?'

"Helena. Why don't you tell me about joining the warehouse."

"You mean, in this century or back in the 1800's?" Helena crossed her arms and settled into the sofa.

"What?" Abigail almost fell out of her seat, her papers sliding off her lap and scattering on the floor.

"Surely you've read my file? HG Wells, father of science fiction."

Abigail dropped the papers that she had just finished picking up, looking back at Steve who simply nodded; wide eyed and slack jawed. Helena noticed the small, silent exchange and couldn't help but wonder what the purpose of Mr. Jinks was exactly.

"If you're really HG Wells, how did you get here? You're time machine?" Abigail scoffed.

"No darling, but it wasn't for lack of trying. It is an impossibility to actually physically travel through time. My time machine worked a little differently than the one in my novel." She took a minute to relish the shocked expressions on the duo's faces. "I am here because in 1900 I was bronzed." This time the look on the others faces left Helena a bit bewildered. "Have they told you nothing before sending you in here?"

"Mrs. Fredric told us a little, but wanted us to learn the important things from all of you, personally. She said there were some things that would be..." Abigail searched for the right word.

"Crazy, insane, bonkers, nuts?" Helena offered.

"Fantastical." Abigail corrected her. "What do you mean bronzed?"

Helena took a breath and went on to tell them her story; being born in the 1800's and living her life as a woman in a mans world. She told them of her brother, her stories, her inventions and of course, her daughter and Paris; the obessive behavior she took on in finding a way to alter the past, her failure and the events that lead her to the bronzer. She laid it all out for them, leaving Abigail and Steve on the edge of their seats.

"Mr. Jinks you should take a breath." Helena noticed that the young man had been holding his breath for most of the story, while Abigail seemed intrigued and tense, but open minded and taking everything in. "Anything else?"

"So the death of your daughter drove you mad?"

"Absolutely not!" Had the sound proofing been off, everyone in the house would have heard Helena shouting.

"Lie!" Steve said from his chair, pointing his finger in the Brits direction.

"How would you know if I were lying?" Helena asked skeptically.

"It's kind of my thing." And now Helena knew what his purpose was and she didn't like this particular gift of his.

"Her death was the reason you tortured and killed those men."

"That was my old life, the old me." Helena's fists clenched at her side as she tried to supress the heat burning in her chest.

"But something could happen that might trigger the same rage?" Abigail pressed on.

"No!"

"Lie."

"Oh bloody hell, will you stop doing that!?" She put her head in her hands in an attempt to clear her mind.

"Something like New York?" Abigail was putting herself in the lion's den, but it was the only way she knew how to get answers.

Helena's head snapped up, her eyes grew cold as she remembered the events surrounding that artifact; the artifact that threatened to destroy everything she had built in this new world. She slowly stood and walked toward the door, whispering over her shoulder. "Believe me, if I were still the same person, that warehouse in New York would have been a blood bath. Nothing would have stopped me from killing that man, and anyone else who got in my way." She opened the door and saw Myka sitting in the other room, staring back at her.

"Ms. Wells, you can't leave just yet."

She looked apologetically at Myka then turned back to the occupants of the library. "Mrs. Bering-Wells! And I can go as I please." She closed the door forcefully, walked to Myka and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I need some fresh air."

"Want me to come with?" Myka asked, having seen that her wife's session didn't end well.

"No. I just need to go for a walk and clear my head. You're next anyway." She kissed her once more then started for the front door. "Myka?"

"Yeah?"

"The boy in there; Steve, he can tell when you're lying. Don't let them bully you darling."

"Yes maam." Myka did a mock salute as Helena would when given an order. She found it adorable and hoped that it would elicit the same feeling from her wife. Helena smiled softly, then walked out into the garden.

...

"Ms. Bering... Sorry Mrs. Bering-Wells." Abigail greeted Myka as she walked into the room.

"It's okay Ms. Cho, I'm not as crazy about the name thing as Helena is." Myka realized what she said. "I mean... not crazy, Helena's not crazy she's just... she likes the name combo thing so she won't let anyone call her Wells anymore, not even I can call her that. Unless I'm upset with her; not that I get upset with her often, but really I'm just making things awkward aren't I?"

Abigail nodded slowly and Myka rounded the couch and plopped herself down, using her hair to cover most of her face; a security blanket that she didn't know she used until Helena had pointed it out to her. She looked through the curtain of curls and saw Abigail jotting down some notes. Myka wasn't a stranger to Psych evals, after Sam died she had undergone a few sessions with a quack that wanted her head.

"So Myka, tell me about joining the warehouse."

"I was in the secret service and after a mission that I was on with Pete; god I really didn't like him back then, after that mission I had been told I was reassigned and I ended up here. I fought it at first, and everyone knew how much I didn't want to be here..."

"And now?"

"I can't imagine being anywhere else, and I get to be here with my family. That's a bonus." Myka's face lit up thinking about her family, about Helena and Sarah. Abigail put pen to paper then, documenting Myka's reactions.

"I heard you had a hard time before you joined the warehouse."

"Is that a question?" Myka folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"Tell me about it. If you feel comfortable doing so, that is."

Myka told them about growing up in the bookstore with her family. She talked about her love of books, Abigail would take notes on Myka's excitement. She talked about seeking her fathers approval, Abigail noted the sadness laced with anger that she saw on Myka's face. And she talked about Sam. Abigail nodded and took in what the woman was saying, trying to put this complex woman together. It was no surprise to Abigail that Myka and Helena ended up together, they were so similar; strong, beautiful, a little tortured. They fit.

"Do you think your past, feeling like you needed to prove something to someone, everything with Sam, do you think that has an effect on your work in the field?"

"No." Myka answered resolutely.

Abigail looked to Steve and he nodded with a slight shoulder shrug.

"Let me rephrase. Do you think all those things effect your work in the field with Helena?"

Myka paused, thinking about the question before answering. "No."

"Lie."

"Fine yes. It makes me a better agent. More profficient, safer, calmer." Myka said with a bite almost as sharp as Helena's.

"Still lying." Steve looked at Myka. "Sorry."

"Myka what happened in New York?" Abigail's pen was at the ready, even when hazel eyes met hers, cast with shadows and fear and hurt.

"Didn't they tell you already?"

"They told me, but from your perspective. What happened?"

"I don't know what you want from me Ms. Cho. You want me to tell you how I felt in New York? How I couldn't control anything I did; I could see myself doing everything and I could tell myself that it wasn't what I wanted, but I couldn't change my actions."

Abigail wrote without a glance at the woman in front of her.

"You want me to tell you that what happened in New York followed us home? It almost ripped a part my family and even all this time later, my family is still being threatened."

"Any details would be welcomed." Abigail smiled, but it was rehearsed; much like all of the regents actions.

"You're cold." Myka said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're cold, just like the rest of them. You don't understand what it is to need comfort and safety. You just care about getting your answers. That's why Helena left this room. You're clinical and hard."

"Myka, I'm doing it the way I was told to do it, by the regents."

"Screw the regents!" Myka stood up. "If you do it this way, you won't reach anyone! We're all just people, not test subjects, not experiments and not the regents property! You can't lock us in a room and expect us to freely offer up parts of ourselves without a little effort from the other side. The regents don't understand and that is why you were hired, because you don't either." She stormed out of the room, brushing past Pete and Claudia in the process.

Claudia immediately threw up her hands toward Pete. "Uh uh! I'm not going in there man. Good luck!" She pushed Pete toward the door and ran upstairs to her room.

"Claude!" Pete yelled after the red head just as the library door swung open. "Woah!" Pete jumped. "Hey there..."

"It's okay Mr. Lattimer." Abigail stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Is it okay if I call you Pete?" Pete nodded, still a little afraid after seeing how HG and Myka left that room. "We're postponing the evaluations until I've had a chance to talk to Irene, so you can take a breath."

Pete didn't breathe until Abigail left the room, then he quickly followed Claudia's cue and ran upstairs to hide.

...

The sun was starting to set and Abigail walked outside into the garden, hoping she would stumble upon any of the warehouse family members. In the distance she could see Myka sitting against a large oak tree, Helena's head in her lap.

Their hands were clasped together on the smaller woman's stomach as Myka slid her fingers through Helena's hair with a tenderness and love that could only have developed through many trials and tribulations.

Abigail watched for a bit, observing the intimate moment between the two and feeling that there was so much more going on, so many important things that she's missed, more important than New York or the 1800's, or book stores and disapproving parents.

"Myka, Helena?" She bravely stood in front of the pair, her knees shaking slightly.

Myka was the first to speak. "I'm sorry about what I said in there..."

"Please Myka, let me go first?" Abigail asked and continued when Myka dipped her head in response. "I'm sorry I was cold. I was just doing my job and it's not who I am. I spoke with Irene and she has agreed to allow me to do this my way. I hope you'll both forgive me for how I handled things in there, I'd like to start over; no pens and notebooks, no prying questions. Everything I learn about you, I want you to offer willingly and in a more comfortable setting."

"Comfortable?" Helena sat up and leaned back against the tree next to Myka as Abigail lowered herself, sitting in front of them.

"Yes. Apparently, Pete and I will be getting a lot of doughnuts." She slowly started to loosen up and relax.

Myka couldn't help but chuckling. "You're gonna have to pace yourself."

"Claudia agreed to do this if we can conduct our conversations over email or text which should be fun."

"Actually, you'll find that she's a lot more open that way so it's probably for the best." Helena said quietly.

"I figured. I've made a compromise with everyone except for you two, so when you want to talk to me, just find me. Take your time, I'll be here when you're ready."

...

Helena and Myka got back to the B&B in time to eat dinner with everyone. Claudia had already formed an interesting bond with the human lie detector Steve, and Pete was attempting and failing to flirt with Abigail.

"Hey where's Sarah?" Claudia asked when the pair walked in.

"She's staying over at Ryleigh's house tonight, after everything, we thought it would be good for her to get out of the house and have some fun." Myka answered.

"But not to worry, she hasn't forgotten about us completely. She did call in and say goodnight and she loves everyone, and see you all tomorrow." Helena smiled, sitting as she recited Sarah's end of the conversation. "And I told her that you all love her and to stay safe; but then again, how much trouble can two young girls get into at a sleep over?"

Claudia covered her mouth to hide her grin. "I don't know HG, how much trouble would you and Myka get into if you had a sleep over at that age?"

Helena gripped Myka's hand as realization dawned on her.

"Helena, loosen the grip?" Myka kissed her on the cheek. "She'll be fine, don't listen to Claudia, Sarah is good. Besides, Ryleigh's mom is there and she's keeping an eye on them."

"Well, we manage to sneak around prying eyes and ears all the time love." Helena placed her hand dangerously close to Myka's crotch in order to prove her point. She scraped her nails up the inside of Myka's thigh against her jeans and heard her breath hitch as she shifted slightly.

Myka looked at Leena who was smiling at them knowingly, Claudia who avoided eye contact, then at Steve who was looking at Claudia.

"You get used to it." Claudia whispered to him. "Just don't make eye contact and you should be fine."

"Got it." He turned his head to the side, watching Pete stuffing his face with the dinner rolls. "And that?"

Claudia looked and saw the mess Pete was making. "You get used to that too. It's kind of a nut house."

"I'll say." Abigail scooted closer to Claudia and further from Pete. "But hey, we're all a little nuts aren't we?"

Claudia pulled her phone out and tapped away at the screen. Abigail's phone beeped a second later and she opened a text that read, 'Yup.'

"Really Claudia?"

'What was our deal?'

"Claudia this is crazy, what we talk about in our um... sessions is through text or email. We shouldn't have to do that when we're just talking normally." Abigail took the phone from Claudia's hand and set it down next to her. "Please, treat me like a human being and talk to me."

Claudia just stared at her, excused herself and left the room just as Artie got back from the warehouse.

"Where's she going?" He huffed, sitting at the table with everyone else.

Abigail sunk back into her seat uncomfortably.

"She's just a little frustrated with the therapy situation Artie and she needs some space." Helena said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Don't take it personally. She really wants to like you Abigail and she'll get there." Leena put the last dish on the table.

"Her aura?" Abigail asked, finding out that Leena could read aura's made her feel more comfortable knowing someone else had a knack for reading people, even better than she could.

"Yes, her aura. Plus, I know her and she can get a little childish, but that's just because she's grown up way too fast in life and sometimes that little kid side sneaks out. I promise she'll come around."

They spent the rest of dinner, eating with some light conversation just getting to know one another, Abigail and Steve immediately fell into a rhythm with the group, jelling in a way that made both new comers feel comfortable and welcomed. Then as the evening came to a close, everyone went off to their rooms or homes for some much needed rest.

...

The cottage door slammed shut as Myka pushed Helena into the house, attacking her neck and scratching along the hem of her shirt, desperate to rid her of it.

"Myka, you're in a mood tonight."

"You shouldn't have teased at the dinner table." Myka nipped at the swell of Helena's breast, causing her to whimper with need. "Also, we have the house to ourselves so we can do this anywhere we want." Myka gripped Helena's thighs and lifted her, plopping her onto the kitchen counter roughly as she returned her lips to the soft skin of Helena's chest and up her neck and jaw. "And I want to do you everywhere, right now." Myka growled into her ear. She quickly undid Helena's top and pants, yanking at fabric until Helena was in her underwear.

"Has it really been that long?" Helena said as she fought to catch her breath, leaning her head back to allow Myka better access.

Myka stopped, causing Helena to look at her through heavy eyelids. "I love you so much." Myka whispered, pulling Helena back into her arms and kissing her sweetly and slowly, changing the pace she had just set. She dragged her nails up Helena's back, scratching along her shoulders. Myka whimpered into her mouth before letting her lips travel across her chest, stopping to suck and nibble on her neck.

"God I love you Myka." Helena rolled her hips into Myka's still fully clothed body, she sighed in relief at the pressure there before tugging roughly at Myka's top. "Off. Now."

Myka stepped back and took her shirt off, tossing it to the side, then managed to peel her jeans off, kicking it away. She rushed back to the Brit's side, keening to feel the warmth of her wife's skin pressed against her own. "I need you right now." Myka scratched her nails all the way down Helena's back, resting on the small of her back before forcing her hands beneath the waistband of Helena's underwear and gripping her ass tightly.

"Please Myka, you can tease later." Helena rolled harder against Myka's stomach, letting her wife feel the warmth that had pooled between her legs. "Please?" She asked innocently, laying flat on her back, twitching slightly when her hot skin hit the cold counter top. Myka watched the goose bumps form all over her wife's body and smiled, lowering herself to place soft kisses along Helena's stomach, lower and lower until she could kiss Helena's center through thin fabric. "Yes!" The smaller woman arched up in need.

Myka practically growled as her teeth found the waist band and she tugged at it, pulling it down Helena's long, delicious legs. She got it to mid thigh and used her hands to lower it the rest of the way while her lips kissed their way back up till she could fix herself at her wife's center. She licked along the length of her, feeling Helena tremble beneath her as she circled her clit with the tip of her tongue. She latched onto her, her arms circling around both thighs in an attempt to pull her harder against her lips.

A yelp escaped Helena's mouth when Myka roughly yanked at her, desperate to have her, she reached down and threaded her fingers through that curly mane; scratching lightly at Myka's scalp before pulling harshly at her hair, rasping in order to find the best friction she could. The room filled with pants and moans, heating up with every movement they made, every breath they took igniting small flames in the cool midnight air.

"Right there Myka!" Helena breathed out heavily. "Don't stop." She removed her hands from Myka's hair and gripped the harsh edges of the counter, sliding herself closer, rolling her hips faster as she began to shake, tremors rolling through her entire body. Myka released her thighs, sliding two fingers into Helena's core, curling and scraping against her G spot, her lips never leaving their position. She took her other hand between her own legs, already so close to bliss; she alternated circling her own clit, mimicking her lips on Helena, and then sliding her wet digits inside, matching pace with her other hand.

A curtain of sweat covered both women as they came simultaneously, Myka's release caused her to moan into Helena's sex, sending the smaller woman to writhe in pleasure screaming loudly as another orgasm ripped through her.

Myka didn't let up, she missed seeing Helena like this; unabashed, open and vulnerable. She could feel Helena's muscles pulsing around her fingers and left them there as she softly ran her tongue along Helena's folds, avoiding the overly sensitive areas of her sex.

"Myka." She whispered as soon as she found her voice again.

Myka stopped, pulling herself out of Helena slowly and placing a short and light kiss against her core once more before standing up fully and leaning over the still woman. "You okay?"

"Perfect." Helena rolled her head to the side, her eyes still closed, her breathing still rapid but calming with every passing moment. She reached her hands toward Myka who took it and slowly helped her sit up. Helena wrapped her legs around Myka's waist and put her arms around her neck. "Take me to the couch love."

Helena and Myka went on that night to pleasure each other countless times, enjoying each other and worshiping each other in an alluring and prepossessing dance of love and undying devotion before falling asleep in each others arms.

...

Helena woke to the sound of the door knob rattling, she woke Myka, putting a finger to her lips while they listened to someone struggling to get in. She quietly reached for the side arm they had hidden under the end table by the couch, clutching the blanket to her chest, Myka pulled the sheet around her and as soon as the door flew open, Helena sat up, aiming at the intruder, Myka popping up right after her.

"Moms!" Sarah jumped and screamed, grabbing Ryleigh's arm and quickly turning her around to face the door. "I'm so sorry Ryleigh." She turned back to her parents, Helena lowered the weapon and put it on the table. "What!?"

"Darling you weren't supposed to be home till this afternoon."

"This is the afternoon mum! Why can't you guys ever keep it in the bedroom!? You're too old for this."

"Excuse me!?" Myka shouted, slightly offended.

"Well, we had a wonderful evening and didn't expect you back so soon with company, and why did it sound like such a struggle to open the door?"

"Forgot my key so I had to pick the lock." Sarah stated simply, and apparently, that was all her parents needed to know.

Helena stood up, gathering the blanket around her and making her way nonchalantly to the bedroom, passing Sarah just as she was about to sit on the stool by the kitchen counter. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you." She said with a devilish grin.

"Ew! Mum!?" Sarah jumped back so far that she bumped into Ryleigh who was laughing into her hand. "This isn't funny Ryleigh, this is embarrassing."

"Your moms are hilarious." She chuckled still facing the door.

"Helena!" Myka squeaked out, not as comfortable with walking around in a sheet as Helena was.

"Come on darling, lets get dressed before our daughter has a heart attack." Helena walked back into the living room, tossing a long robe to a grateful Myka who quickly slipped into it.

"So sorry about this guys." Myka said, reading the mortified look on Sarah's face. She mouthed to her teenage daughter, 'I am so sorry,' before being pulled through the house to their bedroom.

"Come on Ryleigh, let's go to the B&B. It's safer there." Before leaving the cottage Sarah shouted to her mothers, "I'm gonna need therapy after this!"

"Well good thing we have a live in therapist now! Go talk to her and have fun!" Helena shouted from the bedroom.

"I live in a nut house." Sarah whispered, lightly backhanding Ryleigh's shoulder as the girl laughed loudly.

"Oh my god, I love this place."

Even though Sarah's cheeks were burning red with humiliation and horror, she had to agree that even though she lived in a nut house, it was her nut house and she loved it too.

**Thank you for reading this and if you got through the chapter, pat yourself on the back my friend because it was hell to write. I swear the plot will thicken soon. I'm just getting a bit lost, but getting back on track as soon as figure out where I put my outline. haha. I wrote this chapter mostly from memory of my notes, but forgot how I ended it so that was all a mess, but I hope it turned out okay.**

**Love you all so much for reading, and feel free to comment about anything you liked and didn't like. Still learning here, so it is very much appreciated. XO**


	14. Chapter 14: Serious Talk & Sweet Talk

**A/N: So you're going to have to stick with me on this one. It's a chapter that might not make too much sense right now, but I promise, it'll make sense in later chapters. Things will kind of come back around to this later. I PROMISE! Then of course, fluff needs to be thrown in there as well because it's Bering-Wells. Obviously. ;)**

**Sorry this took so long, life... it gets in the way sometimes. Enjoy. :)**

After a few weeks, everyone at the warehouse was getting back into the groove of things; going out to hunt artifacts, doing inventory, fighting over who had to do inventory, deciding that inventory was better than gooery cleaning, and getting back into the family stuff; taking care of Sarah, the B&B, and spending time with each other.

It appeared that Abigail and Steve's presence and contribution to this growing family was much needed. Myka and Helena did their sessions together at first, but eventually split their time to talk about things that were really bothering them. Everyone else did individual talks with Abigail, and as soon as she figured that Abigail was one of the good guys, even Claudia managed to ditch the emails and texts, and go for walks with their new friend. Throughout the weeks, Steve's past was revealed as an ATF agent and his skills were immediately put to use in the field as he was partnered with Claudia; his new BFF and senior agent.

Things were looking up for the team, and for one person in particular; things looking up usually meant that things would soon make a turn for the worst.

...

Myka found her lips following the thin line of morning sunlight that had managed to slip through the drawn curtains. She followed it up the planes of her wife's stomach, feeling her body responding, but sensing that her mind was elsewhere. She looked up to see Helena chewing on her lip, comfortably resting against the set of pillows behind her, dark eyes intensely staring off into space.

"Helena?" Myka whined, pulling herself over the other woman's body and dipping her head down to kiss the side of her neck. She stayed there, nipping and teasing the soft flesh, knowing that this area was one of Helena's many weaknesses.

"Myka, I've been thinking." Helena felt her wife stop, before lips moved against her skin once more.

"I know." Myka huffed, kissing along Helena's collar bone, to the hollow of her neck, licking her way up to Helena's chin and finally to her lips; capturing them sweetly before pulling away. "I can tell. Stop. Thinking. So. Much." Myka pecked at Helena's lips between each word.

Helena sighed. "I can't help it."

Myka deflated into Helena's chest, exhausted by this woman she loves so much, before rolling back onto her side of the bed. She pulled the sheet against her chest self consciously as she sat up against the headboard, looking away.

"Darling." Helena noticed the change in Myka instantly, rolling over the side of the bed; her bare body showing as she reached for a large t-shirt discarded the night before. She pulled it over her head and sat next to her wife.

"So what is it?" Myka was still staring at the window, her knees drawn in tightly to her chest.

"Myka please. You need to hear me out."

"This has something to do with your private sessions with Abigail doesn't it?" Myka didn't know why, but her chest was tight with anxiety, her heart racing so fast it felt as though it weren't even beating.

Helena nodded, scooting closer to Myka and tugging at her knees until the younger woman gave in and leaned against her.

"My love. I..." Helena didn't want to bring it up, but something was bothering her. "I know you think I'm strong, everything with Christina, with being who I was in a world where it was unacceptable. I know you look at me as though I can't hurt."

"Baby I know you hurt. I look at you and admire your strength, your courage and grace; but I know you hurt. I've seen it all those times you felt safe enough to share it with me. So please just tell me." Myka pleaded with Helena, but she was used to taking time and being patient with her wife.

"I think that New York is still affecting me." She paused, allowing Myka time to process what she had said.

"You never said anything." Myka tried not to sound hurt, but a little tremor in her voice gave her away.

"I felt selfish. I didn't know what to say Myka. That artifact had a hold on you, not me and how was I supposed to tell you that I felt like a victim, when I wasn't and you were!" Helena raised her voice as she tried to handle her emotions.

"You were a victim of that stupid mask Helena. We all were. You suffered just as much as I did, but you fought through it and you saved us. So yes, you hurt, but you are stronger than anyone so you should have just told me."

"I'm sorry." This time it was Helena who looked away. "In all my life, I've never wanted anything more than to be an agent out in the field, living the stories that I had only dreamed to be real. Even with Christina; my biggest regret was choosing work over her. I always chose the warehouse Myka. I chose being an agent over everything."

"You love being an agent."

"I love you more... and Sarah."

"Are you saying you want to leave the warehouse?" Myka leaned further into Helena's body, pulling her hand into her own, lending her support.

"No. Perhaps a change in priorities. Sometimes I hate that we're getting old, but it's not all bad and I want to get old with my family. I don't know why Myka, but I feel our destinies are changing." She felt Myka's body tensing and relaxing, she knew what her wife was thinking. "I'm not saying today, or tomorrow or even a year from now. I'm just asking you to consider the possibility of doing something that lets us grow old."

"Okay." Myka said softly, before pulling Helena close by her chin and finally getting a real kiss from the woman in her bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I'm sorry I ruined your mood." Helena nuzzled Myka's nose apologetically.

"When it comes to you..." Myka swung herself up and straddled Helena's lap, one hand reverently cupping her breast over the t-shirt, while the other one pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled away slowly, tugging Helena's bottom lip between her teeth, getting an extended moan from the woman before letting it go. "The mood can't be ruined."

They spent the next few hours in bed, enjoying each other, dozing off, and reading a little before jumping in the shower.

Around noon, Myka bounced into the B&B, something about having a serious talk like that with Helena made the atmosphere lighter. She always felt like a huge weight had been lifted off both their shoulders and now that all concerns were out in the open, she didn't feel anxious and scared.

"Woah! What's up with you?" Claudia asked Myka when she lightly strolled into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Myka answered quickly.

"Lie." Steve walked in from behind, mumbling as he bit into his bagel.

"You weren't even looking at me." Myka swung around, throwing her hands up in wonderment.

"You have a tell with your shoulders and neck, it's easy to see back here." He finished off his bagel smiling, Claudia walked past Myka and high fived the lie detector.

"I can't believe Artie put you two together. Deadly combination." Myka grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the chairs, opening up the paper.

Helena bounced into the B&B just as Claudia was about to ask Myka more questions.

"Good morning!" She walked past Claudia and Steve, heading straight for Myka who smiled coyly into her coffee cup.

"Good afternoon you mean?" Steve tilted his head questioningly, turning away when HG took Myka's face in her hands and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Steve turned red, still not as used to the PDA those two would exhibit most hours of the day, Claudia rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text. 'Abigail, Myka and HG have scarred me again... HELP!' "You know, some of us aren't as lucky with the amazing sex life and all, so could you guys cool it?"

The women continued their kisses and innocent touches after Helena sat down.

"Ew! Moms!" Sarah walked in, only to jump back through the door with her eyes shut tight.

"You think she'd be used to it by now." Helena whispered against Myka's lips before sitting back. "It's safe, you can come in now."

Sarah hesitantly entered, eyeing her parents out as she went to the fridge. "First the other morning at home and now here!? I thought I said keep it in the bedroom." She said with a sweet but serious tone. "At least keep it out of where everyone eats. You already ruined our kitchen for me, don't ruin this one too."

Myka and Helena burst out laughing, Claudia and Steve just looked at each other.

"Don't even ask guys. You really don't want to know." Sarah sat across her mothers with a cup of tea and a bowl of fruit, dropping her face into her hands in embarrassment. "Are all parents like this, or just mine?"

Claudia decided then to pipe in. "I don't remember how my parents were... Jinksy?"

"I don't really talk to my mom anymore... not the best relationship. Myka?"

"God, I would never think of how my parents are with each other. As far as I'm concerned, separate bedrooms."

"Darling, don't be silly. Everyone has a sex life, even your parents." Helena rested her hand on Myka's knee.

"EW! Mum stop."

"Yeah, Helena please don't..." Myka buried her face in Helena's shoulder.

"It's the truth, and it can't be denied." Everyone stared at the Brit. "Well don't look at me, my parents died a long time ago and honestly I don't remember." She bit into a blueberry scone.

Sarah was still sulking over it, embarrassed by her parents and wanting them to just stop looking at each other like... 'like that!' She wished she could gouge her eyes out sometimes.

Helena and Myka went back to whispering and giggling. She got up abruptly and started walking out.

"Maybe it's an artifact?" Steve offered.

Claudia laughed. "Well if it is an artifact, it's been on them for years because this is pretty much how it's always been."

"It sucks." Sarah whispered as she walked past the two and went out into the living room.

Myka and Helena looked up, then at each other. They stood at the same time, ready to follow their daughter out, but Claudia held up a hand to stop them. "I got this one guys. You go ahead and do your thing, I'll take care of Little Bering-Wells."

"You sure Claude?"

"Yup. I got this one." She smiled at her two friends, hugging them both close. "You guys are a little too touchy feely for a teenager to deal with, but don't worry, you're not too embarrassing."

"Thank you Claudia." Helena kissed her cheek, sending her off. "Go do your thing future care taker."

...

Sarah sat on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest, wollowing in her teenage angst.

"Hey kid, what's going on?"

"My moms are so... why are they so...?"

"In love?" Claudia smirked at the teens dumbfounded look. "Look, here's what I got from that lovely family discussion back there... I don't remember my parents, they died in a car crash when I was little and I wish I could remember all the lovey dovey times that they shared but I can't. For all I know, they hated each other. Steve, doesn't talk to his mom, I don't know if he has a dad... Your mom, she had the worst relationship with her parents growing up so any love they may have had in them, definitely wasn't shown to her."

"And mum?"

"She probably remembers her mom being considered 'property' or something. I don't know how it was back then."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm saying that you're lucky. You have both of your parents here and they both love you so much and they love each other. It might be uncomfortable and weird, especially since you're a teenager, but you're one of the lucky ones." She kissed the top of Sarah's head and messed up her hair a bit with her hand. "Think about it." And she left, unfortunately her leaving was no where near Mrs. Fredrics, but she managed to slip out quietly.

...

Helena and Myka spent the rest of the day at the warehouse, HG working in her section, and Myka working in the office with Artie. Sarah stayed at the B&B and helped Leena work on a few things until her parents came back.

Later that night, Sarah walked to her parents bedroom and lightly knocked on the door before opening it.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly, her parents sitting on the bed with books in their hands.

"Only if you have an Austen novel in your hands because apparently that is what we're reading this week." Helena turned the page, already halfway through her book.

Myka laughed, looked up at Sarah and smiled.

"I'll get one!" She ran off to her bedroom and returned quickly, jumping between the two bodies and snuggling in.

"What is it then?" Helena tried to peek, but Sarah hugged it to her chest.

"Let me tell you guys something first." She cleared her throat as Myka and Helena slowly closed their books. "I love you guys, and sometimes the PDA thing is a little too much for me, but I'm happy that you guys are happy and that you guys love each other so much. There are a lot of kids out there who aren't so lucky. I'm sorry if I made you guys feel bad about it."

"Darling, you only made your mother feel bad about it, I didn't mind at all." Helena really didn't mind, nothing could stop her from showing how much she loved her wife and why would she be ashamed by that? One day her daughter would fall in love and be the same way.

"Helena." Myka warned, glaring over their daughters head.

"I'm sorry you guys." Sarah kissed her mother's cheeks and settled in, showing them her book.

"Very good choice love." Helena said as she read over the title.

"Why 'Emma'?" Myka asked curiously.

"Well, you're reading 'Mansfield Park,' and Mum is reading 'Northanger Abbey.' So I picked the one that was published between the two." She said simply as if it should be clear to anyone with a brain.

Myka couldn't help but be a little proud. She wrapped her arm around Sarah and pulled her in close, opening her book back up. Helena leaned in with her book as well, the three of them cuddled close together, reading late into the night.

"Love you." Was the last thing Sarah said before she fell asleep in her mother's arms, her book collapsing on her stomach.

Helena and Myka put the books on the side and pulled the blanket over them, chuckling softly.

"I love when she's like this." Myka whispered to Helena.

"Me too. Why can't she stay our little girl forever?" Helena pouted.

"She will. Even when she's old and embarrassing her own kids." Myka said as she leaned over and quickly kissed Helena goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you forever darling."

**Thank you for reading this and please review and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will try my best to answer. I know this chapter probably seemed pointless... idk. I swear, it's important. I wanted to make it about serious questions, we know our agents are getting older, they can't do this forever, so I'm just setting things up. Please please please stay with me on this. I appreciate the support and the criticism and suggestions. It really does mean a lot that you guys care so much so thank you. Love you all. XO**


	15. Chapter 15: A boy? Really?

**A/N: Hello B&W Fandom. Here's the next chapter... not too long. It's a set up for more wonderful family talks and stuff like that. Hope it's okay. Enjoy!**

"Hey Claudia?" Sarah had been standing at the entrance of what she now called Clartie's office for a few minutes, not wanting to interupt the woman during work.

Claudia spun around in her chair like a kid, even though she was becoming a lot more serious about things regarding the warehouse, she still managed to keep her youthful spunk; one of the few reasons the journey to becoming caretaker was a little longer than usual. "What's up kid?"

Sarah walked to the comfy chair and sluggishly plopped herself down. "Are my parents here?"

"Yeah, they're in the warehouse. You want me to call them?"

"No!" Sarah straightened up immediately, worrying her bottom lip and in that moment she looked frighteningly identical to Myka which cause Claudia to freak out.

"Woah! What's going on? Seriously dude, should I get your moms?" She started searching her desk and papers for her farnsworth.

"No... I'm sorry. It's not a big deal. I just... I..." Sarah didn't know how to get it out. It really wasn't serious but from the look on her friends face, she knew that what she was trying to say wasn't coming out the way she intended. "I just don't want my moms to make a big deal about it so I wanted to tell you first to kind of see what your reaction will be."

"Please just say it, I can't take the suspense!" Claudia spun in the chair until Sarah shouted at her to stop so she could tell her. "Spill it... now."

"I have a freshman formal coming up next month and a boy that I really really like asked me to go and I said yes!" Sarah managed the confession in one breath, dropping her head in her hands. Claudia was quiet for a few minutes which was unnerving. "Say something? Please...?"

"A boy? Really?" Claudia covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to hide the chuckle bubbling out.

"What?" Sarah was confused by this reaction. She didn't expect it.

"Nothing. I just... I thought you were... you know."

"No I don't know."

"I thought if you went to a dance, you'd go with Ryleigh." Claudia shrugged her shoulders.

"What!?" Sarah screamed loudly.

...

"Did you hear that darling?" Not too far from the office, Helena's head popped up from behind a crate as she looked toward the source of the sound she heard.

"Was that a scream?" Myka popped up next to her, pulling her unbuttoned blouse together. "We should check it out." She pulled out her farnsworth as Helena sighed in annoyance.

"It was just getting good." Helena whined, shuffling into her jeans.

...

The farnsworth buzzed loudly, and Claudia turned to grab it. "Saved by the really loud obnoxious buzz that no one likes because it usually interrupts happier times." She opened it up. "Thank you."

"For what? What's going on, are you okay?" Myka's voice had become a lot more maternal over the years, not as harsh as it used to be; but no one let that voice fool them, she was still an ass kicker.

"Yeah." Claudia looked at Sarah who was shaking her head and mouthing 'please.' "Yeah, just playing this awesome third person shooter game. I got killed and freaked out. Think I'm losing my mojo."

"Okay? I was just checking. I guess I'll get back to work then."

Helena took that moment to pop into view on the screen. "Yes she should Claudia because she was making excellent progress on this end until your very untimely scream of defeat. There should have been different screams happening then, so if you'd please refrain from interrupting again, I for one would greatly appreciate it." She took the farnsworth and shut it.

"Man they have issues." Claudia tossed the device to the side and looked back at a horrified Sarah.

"Hey, don't look at me. You didn't want me to tell them you were here so don't be mad at me about all of that."

"So... you think they'll be okay with me having a date to a dance?"

"Honestly, I think they'll be all mushy about it. Probably want to buy you a dress and everything."

"Seriously?" Sarah didn't believe it for a second.

"Okay, or they'll let you borrow a tesla for the night just in case he ends up being a total ass hat."

"He's sweet. He plays chess." Sarah blushed and looked away for a second. When she looked up, Claudia was pointing the camera phone at her. "What are you doing!?"

"After you tell your parents, I'm gonna show them this so they can see how much you looooove him."

"I don't love him." She replied honestly. "It's a crush."

"I know. I was kidding. Your parents...? That's love. Like, forever and ever, never letting anything break us apart kind of love. It's disgusting."

They laughed about it for a while, talking a little more and when Sarah felt comfortable about telling her moms, she hugged Claudia, thanked her and headed home to wait for her parents to finish work... or whatever they were doing.

...

Myka and Helena called home to let Sarah know they were on their way, and Sarah quickly set the table, putting out the tacos she made for dinner.

When they got home, they all sat at the table, Sarah ignored the wrinkles and dirt smudges in her parents wardrobe.

"So... I have to tell you guys something."

"Should we be worried? Another fight?" Helena asked.

"No. No need to worry, and no more fighting. I just wanted to tell you guys that we have a freshman formal next month at school and I have a date." She blushed, hunching her shoulders slightly.

"Did Ryleigh ask you?" Helena said as she bit into her dinner.

"What!?" Sarah shrieked. Myka's eyes immediately went wide.

"Were you at the warehouse today?" She asked Sarah who nodded and cringed at what her mum had said over the farnsworth. "Sorry about that." Myka chuckled nervously.

"Please, let's just forget it. Anyway... I was asked by this really cute, adorable boy in my class; Trevor."

"A boy? Really?" Helena was just as surprised as Claudia was.

"Why do you guys think Ryleigh and I are into each other like that? We're best friends! And just because you and mom are gay, doesn't mean I'll be gay too. I don't look at Ryleigh like that so I don't understand why you guys are all..."

"Please stop rambling darling." Helena interrupted her. "It's adorable when your mother does it, mostly because it means I'm doing something right." She winked in Myka's direction and flinched when Myka kicked her. "Sorry. I was just asking because you and Ryleigh seem to have great chemistry and I think almost all of us assumed you two were... how should I say this... intimately involved."

"Ew! What? Okay, mum, I'm only gonna say this once... I'm a virgin!" Sarah slammed her face into her hands, she didn't want to have this conversation with anyone, let alone both her moms.

"Woah!" Myka had enough of this conversation and was truly uncomfortable. "Look, we're happy you have a date. I'm sure he's an amazing young man sweetie. Your mum and I would like to meet him at least once before this dance." Sarah groaned, but nodded. "Sorry about the misunderstanding with Ryleigh and I actually would like to have a more serious conversation about that with you later. Or you could at least talk to Abigail about it."

"Wait, about what?"

Myka was quiet for a moment, even Helena looked at her questioningly.

"Sweetie, do you think that people expect you to be gay because we are? Have we, or anyone else been giving you the impression that you're supposed to be with a girl?"

"No." Sarah remembered what she had said while rambling. "I didn't mean it like that I was just frustrated because Claudia said the exact same thing mum said and I started thinking..."

"You don't have to say anything else Sarah. I get it. I think you're just so comfortable being open with everyone because the environment you grew up in and your comfort level with Ryleigh... let's just say you guys spend a lot of time together and some of us did wonder."

"Shit!" Helena dropped her head on the table top.

"Baby what is it?" Myka immediately put her hand on her wife's shoulder, rubbing her back and moving closer. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I owe Pete like 80 bucks now. That bastard used his vibes to win this one."

"Wait, win this one what?" Sarah drew her parents attention. "You guys placed bets!? On me!?"

"Oh darling, since the day you were born." Helena mumbled as she lifted her head back up.

"That sucks!"

They spent the rest of dinner talking about this topic; Sarah trying to tell them how wrong it is to place bets on her personal life, her mothers telling her that they place bets on everything 'it's how we keep ourselves entertained' was her mums reasoning, and also talking about Trevor.

As they all stood to help clean up the table, Myka decided to be the adult for both her and Helena. "We should all get some sleep. It's been a long day and we can talk about the formal tomorrow okay?" She smiled warmly and hugged Sarah. "I'm happy you have a date, but like I said, we need to meet him first. Depending on how we like him, we'll either buy you a dress or give you a tesla."

"Hmmm... That's what Claudia said. You guys are all weird." Sarah said jokingly, but they all knew it was true.

"I apologize in advance darling, I may be a little interrogative, but I'll try to be as kind as possible."

"Gosh guys, I'm not gonna marry him. It's just a dance okay. Look, he's sweet and you'll love him, especially you mum."

"I doubt that." Helena scoffed over her shoulder as she started washing dishes.

"He plays chess." Sarah ended her part of the conversation there with a smirk and a wink, heading to her room.

"You think, he's any good?" Helena asked Myka who had come up behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She stopped washing and turned the water off, drying her hands.

"Sarah said he's sweet so I'm sure he's great. I think we'll like him."

"Oh who cares about sweet? I mean do you think he's good at chess?" Helena turned in her wife's arms and put her own arms over Myka's shoulders, leaning into her embrace.

"Really?"

"Yes, really... maybe I can talk to him over a game. I might be able to figure him out by how he plays. I mean, believe it or not, how you play the game really says a lot about the type of person you are."

"Maybe not the first meeting okay? Don't scare him away before the dance." Myka leaned forward and kissed Helena lightly. "Sarah's really excited." She kissed her again, her hands now roaming over shoulders and hips. Myka pulled away and started backing up toward their bedroom. "Let's go to bed." She hummed at the immediate response Helena gave her, eyes now hooded and glossed over with need and desire. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Talk about what?" Helena asked, stalking sensually toward Myka.

Myka wanted Helena to forget about the dinner conversation by making her focus on something much more enjoyable, and she did.

**Thanks for reading this. Please comment and review as you so desire lovely readers. I appreciate everything you send my way. :) You are all wonderful. ::hug::**

**XO**


	16. Chapter 16: Please Don't

**A/N: It's S-L-O-W (can't say the word) at work today so I'm gonna try to get out an update on each of my stories by tonight. :) YAY!**

**This chapter was kind of fun to write. There's a little bit of humor, fluff and family fun. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't have a Beta... so all mistakes are my own. I wanted to start it with Bering-Wells and end it with them as well. So please enjoy! :)**

Helena and Myka emerged from their bedroom hours before sunrise, wrapped around each other as they stumbled to the kitchen. Both women were starving and exhausted from their night together.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm..." Helena's mind went somewhere else and her hold on her wife tightened, almost tripping them up. "Doesn't matter. Nothing in that fridge could satisfy my hunger the way you can my love... and did. Over and over and over." Helena chuckled, pulling back and walking behind Myka, appreciating the t-shirt and boy shorts she threw on. She took Myka's cue and dressed similarly.

The dark room flooded with light when the fridge opened. "Fuck!" Myka said, dropping her head to rest against the freezer.

"What is it love?" Helena tip-toed and peered over Myka's shoulder. "Empty?" Myka looked at Helena and sighed. "Don't look at me! I was chasing an artifact for over a week, caught a red eye, got home last night, exhausted mind you, and I still managed enough energy to give you four wonderful orgasms. I haven't had time to go shopping."

"I know. I'm sorry." Myka closed the door, walking to the counter in darkness and leaning back against it. One arm was wrapped around her stomach as her other hand pinched at the bridge of her nose in hopes of releasing the tension trapped between her eyes.

"Darling what's wrong?" Helena was concerned, stepping in front of Myka, holding onto her shoulders.

"I missed you so much." Myka's voice cracked, but her emotions were easily brought back under control. "I've been spoiled having you practically attached to me lately. This was the first time we've been apart for so long since..."

"I know." Helena was now leaning against Myka, their hips resting against each other, arms loosely wrapped around each other. "You didn't want to talk to Abigail? I think that's part of why she's here."

"I've been avoiding her actually."

"But she's so lovely. She's just trying to help."

"Yeah she is. I love Abigail and Steve and I'm so happy they're part of the family."

"But...?"

"But I just wanted you. I felt like half of me was missing. I just wanted to talk to you, and hold you, and know that you were safe. I did try to talk to Sarah though."

"You did? How did that go?"

"She was willing to listen and hang out, but that ended quickly. She didn't like the mushy stuff. I think we broke her."

They laughed at that, the tension slowly easing away. Helena pulled Myka into a hug. "I'm here now and I'm all yours." She kissed her softly and slowly, not wanting to pull away ever, but to let her know that she felt the exact same way when they were apart. As she deepened the kiss, her stomach growled loudly. "Unfortunately, my stomach has other plans and I guess I do need food. So what will we do about breakfast?"

"We can run out and raid the B&B's fridge, bring the food back here." Myka suggested, already walking over to the cabinet to get some bags.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go change and head over there."

"Just toss your coat on, if we go back in the bedroom, chances are we won't be coming out any time soon." Myka winked, getting Helena's coat ready for her to put on.

"Aye aye." Helena slipped into her coat, turning around and giving Myka another kiss. If she could, she would shower her wife with kisses constantly without a care in the world.

They ran down the path to Leena's and headed up the porch. Helena's legs were shaking as Myka took the key out to open the front door. "Bollocks Myka it's freezing!"

"Go jump on the couch and warm up, I'll call you when I have the food ready." Myka opened the door and gave Helena a passing kiss on her way to the kitchen. She proceeded to burglarize the B&B's fridge, with breakfast in bed on her mind the entire time.

She made sure to get lots of juicy fruits, whipped cream, and then of course some stuff to make pancakes. A sly smile broke out across her face as she dropped everything into the bags, setting them by the front door and went back to get Helena.

"Baby everything's ready..." Myka chuckled into her hand. Helena was fast asleep on the couch, finally warm and comfortable, and Myka didn't have the heart to wake her. "I love you." She whispered as she brushed the Brit's hair out of her face. She pulled the couch cushons out to give them more space and Helena instantly scooted back and opened her arms for her wife to slide in.

The blanket hanging over the couch was just big enough to cover their legs which were immediately hooked together, arms wrapped around each other.

With closed eyes, Helena leaned forward and gave Myka a slow, lazy, tired, but loving kiss and rested her head on the taller woman's chest. "I love you too."

...

Sarah walked into Leena's later that morning and headed straight for the kitchen. She looked at the people in the room; Claudia was showing Steve some new thing she did with the Tesla, Abigail was helping Leena with the pancakes, and Artie was begging Pete to stop shoving all the pastries into his mouth.

"Hey have you guys seen my moms?"

Without looking, everyone's arms went up, pointing toward the living room before returning to what they were doing.

Sarah went to the couch where her mom's were still sleeping. Sometime during the morning, their coats were shrugged off and discarded on the floor. Sarah picked them up and put them on the coffee table. She sat on the small space by their feet and started tickling them awake.

Helena was the first to start kicking and squirming. She buried her face into Myka's chest. "Make it stop." She groaned, her voice muffled. She tucked her legs in tightly, trying to escape their daughters tickling fingers. All the tickling, practically had Myka and Helena fused together in the middle of the couch, but neither of them would get up.

"Okay..." Sarah was having fun, messing with her parents. They were never usually such easy targets. "You asked for it."

"What is she gonna do Helena?" Myka asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Sarah cupped her hands around her mouth and faced the kitchen yelling. "Dog pile!" Then she leapt onto her mothers, bracing herself for the bodies that would be there in 3...2...1...

"Dog pile!" Claudia squealed excitedly, jumping on Sarah.

"Woohoo!" Jinks was next, but decided to be a little nicer and place himself on the pile carefully.

"Thanks Steve." Myka said from the bottom, with barely any breath left in her. "One more..." She said, looking at Helena. "Brace yourself babe."

"Yeah!" Pete jumped onto the pile and everyone let out a huff of breath, the wind knocked out of all of them.

"We're up!" Helena yelled loudly and one by one, they could feel oxygen rushing back into their bodies as people got off of them. "God, why don't they ever learn that the lightest one should go last?"

Myka and Helena stretched out a little and stood up, the blanket dropping.

"Woah!" Everyone said in unison and either turned away, looked up, or shielded their eyes dramatically.

"No pants!" Claudia yelled.

"Oh, you're all so dramatic!" Helena sighed, rolling her eyes at their reactions. "You've all seen us in more compromising situations.

"I haven't." Steve said, raising his hand in front of him and walking back to the kitchen. "And I hope I never do."

"You will... we all do." Claudia said, patting his shoulder.

"Could you guys maybe try to be a little more... um... not like this, when Trevor gets here?" Sarah asked nicely.

"Trevor... oh, the boy that asked you to the dance." Myka forgot about meeting him because she had been so focused on Helena's return.

"Yeah, he's coming over early this evening to meet you guys remember?"

"Right. I should set up the chess board before he gets here."

"How about breakfast first?" Myka took Helena's hand and they walked toward the kitchen.

"How about pants first?" Sarah yelled after them. "I'll run home and get them."

In no time at all, they were all sitting at the table together eating the pancakes made with the ingredients Myka had left by the door, the fruits on the table, next to some bacon and eggs.

...

Around four, Helena was setting up the chess board, already planning on beating Trevor in as few moves as possible. Myka was helping Claudia with dinner, giving Leena a mini vacation from having to feed everyone. Pete went with Sarah to pick up Trevor.

By the time Pete had arrived with Sarah and Trevor in tow, they had a little over 40 minutes till dinner was ready. The young man walked in behind Sarah, who immediately saught out her parents, eyeing them warily. "Come with me." She took Trevors hand. "I'm gonna introduce you to my mom first. Don't be nervous."

They walked into the kitchen and Sarah cleared her throat.

"Hey sweetie." Myka greeted her daughter as she turned around. "You must be Trevor." She wiped her hands on a wash cloth and extended it to the boy. "Sarah's told us so much about you."

"Thank you... I mean yes... I mean I'm Trevor." He shook Myka's hand, stuttering nervously. Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, rolling her eyes. "Nice to meet you Maam."

"You can just call me Myka." She turned her attention to Sarah. "Did you take him to meet your mum yet?"

"Nope... she's the next stop." Sarah looked at Trevor. "You see my mom is the nice one... now you can be nervous." The boy started to sweat as he was lead to the living room where Helena was sitting reading a book. "Mum?"

Helena held up a finger, finishing the chapter up before closing the book and setting it down. "Darling?" She looked up. "Oh! You're here." She got up, smiling and walking to the pair of teenagers. "Trevor dear, it is a pleasure to meet you." For some reason when she held out her hand, it held a different meaning than Myka's welcome. This one felt a little more like a challenge, but Trevor took it and shook as firmly as he could. "A game of chess before dinner?"

"Mum!"

"What? You said he plays, we'll be done before it's time to eat. What do you say?" She released her hold on the boys hand.

"Sounds fun."

Helena sat on one side, the pieces sitting in front of her were some sort of black crystal, and Trevor sat on the other end, Sarah sat next to him chewing on her thumb nail.

"Shall we begin? Your move."

Trevor did his first move and Sarah knew from her mother's mischievous smile that it was the wrong move. Then Helena made her move and Sarah shot out of her chair. "Please Don't!" Trevor and Helena looked at Sarah, Trevors expression was one of confusion, and Helena's was one of complete amusement. "Mum can I talk to you for a second?"

"We don't want to be rude to your guest do we?"

"You don't mind right Trevor? I'm just gonna ask my mum something in the other room. We'll be right back." She grabbed Helena's wrist and tugged her out of the room. When they got into the next room, Sarah let her mother go and looked to see what Trevor was doing. "What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"What are you doing?" Helena responded with the same tone. "You just interrupted what was about to be a very interesting game."

"If by very interesting you mean very short, then yeah... I did! I've watched you play with mom, Claudia and Artie, I've played against you too mum and you were gonna beat him in 4 moves! That was the Scholar's Mate!" Sarah yelled as quietly as she could.

"Well, if he's as good as you say he is, he won't fall for it." Helena snickered and started walking back toward the living room, but Sarah's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please just give him a chance... for me."

"Hmmm." Helena thought about it for a second and inclined her head in acceptance of her daughters one request. "Alright, but I get to talk to him alone." She continued before Sarah could protest. "If you want me to stroke his ego, I get to find out exactly what his intentions are. I am your mother, you're under 18, and I have that right, don't you agree?"

"Okay... just please please please be nice." When her mum nodded again, she reached out and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna help mom and Claudia."

"Love you darling. And by the way, I wasn't using the Scholar's Mate." She winked and left the room.

Helena got back into the room. "Sarah's helping with dinner so it's just the two of us." She sat back down in her seat. "Let's continue." They played a few more moves, minutes of silence between each move as they took their time to look over the board and strategize. Helena was figuring out how to lose now but win later, cringing every time she passed up the opportunity to take his King. "My daughter really likes you Trevor." She made her next move. "Check."

"She does!?" He looked up at Helena a smile from ear to ear that took the Brit by surprise. He made his next move, blocking his King and having Helena's King in his sights. "Check."

"Yes she does. She likes you enough to bring you to meet us, and as you've probably noticed, we're not the easiest people to meet. If you intend on dating Sarah, you need to prove that you're responsible and kind. Someone worthy of her time. Check. So what exactly are your intentions?"

"I would like to take her to the Formal, and after that I would very much like to take her on a date. Dinner and a movie. If that's okay with you and your wife... maam." He answered in the middle of a move, his hand shaking as he set his glass piece down caused a rattling sound. "Check."

"First of all, it's HG. Second, you can most certainly take my daughter on a date, but please pick something more interesting because she is an exceptional young woman. I like you Trevor, and I want this to work out because you're playing a pretty good game considering your age and the fact that you're playing against me. You should know that I am undefeated. Well... my wife beat me once, but she cheated."

"You know, I could beat you again." Myka said from the doorway. Both Trevor and Helena looked in that direction. "Dinner is ready guys." Sarah popped up next to her mom, surprised that the game lasted this long.

Helena stood up slowly, looking as cunning as ever as she leaned over the board and slid her Bishop into the right place. "Check Mate."

Sarah and Myka both sighed and shook their heads before working out the kinks at the back of their necks.

"Great game maam... HG." Trevor shook Helena's hand and said loudly. "But to be honest, I could have won in four moves." He shrugged proudly.

"Oh, sweet boy." Helena slinked toward Trevor.

"Oh no..." Myka muttered under her breath. "Please don't..."

"Please don't what?" Sarah asked horrified.

"I could have won in two."

"And she did. Sorry kid." Myka pat Sarah on the shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Trevor stood there dumbfounded as Helena strolled past him and walked into Myka's arms. "Why?"

"Because it's the truth darling." She quickly nipped at Myka's lips and they walked into the dining room.

Sarah ran over to Trevor. "I'm sorry!"

"Your mom is so cool."

"What? She is?"

"I mean, way scary, but man can she play... but I don't believe she could beat me in two moves... can she?"

"Yeah." Sarah held onto his hand. "She would annihilate you dude. Sorry..."

"No worries. You think she'd coach our team?"

"I'll ask her later. Come on, let's go eat because I am starving! She didn't hurt you, did she?"

...

Over dinner, Trevor got grilled a little by everyone. He and Sarah already had an ear full from Pete in the car ride there, but Claudia was actually a lot harsher that Helena, making sure Trevor knew to treat Sarah with respect and to follow all of the rules that the family had collectively come up with on the spot at dinner.

Myka stayed pretty quiet, simply observing Sarah's reactions to everything, how she leaned in closer to Trevor when she was happy that everyone was warming up to him. He was her first boyfriend and she wanted him to stick around as long as possible, so she couldn't help but be thankful for her family's acceptance.

"Dinner was great! Thank you guys for allowing me to join you." Trevor said politely as he got ready to leave.

"You're more than welcome to join us any time." Helena added. "But do remember our conversation yes?"

"Yes maam. Sorry I mean HG."

Sarah hugged her moms. "Thank you guys so much. This was actually kind of fun." She kissed them on their cheeks and ran to the car where Pete and Trevor waited to drive him home.

...

"I can't believe you said yes." Myka mummbled, with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"It sounds like it could be fun... and if I can get the kids at her school interested in Chess, why not?" Helena tossed her hair into a loose top knot.

"And...?"

"And I could keep an eye on Trevor. You know, make sure tonight wasn't an act. I will be able to see how he is with his friends, in a different environment."

"There you go again... plotting."

"I just want what's best for our baby." She sighed, falling into bed. Myka finished washing up and joined her, curling around the smaller woman.

"I know. Me too." She tucked her leg between Helena's, absorbing as much warmth as she could. "So... you don't think I can beat you at chess again?" Myka asked out of nowhere, recalling the tail end of the conversation she had walked in on.

"Not without cheating my love."

"I didn't cheat."

"You distracted me with sex. You had your foot in a very intimate spot that kept me on edge the entire time."

"But you quit the game... that's how I won." Myka kissed Helena's back. "Remember?"

"I quit because we had an audience and I would have let out many indecent moans at that chess table if I didn't. You remember how that evening ended right?"

"With a lot of payback from you. I didn't mind it though." Myka's grip on her wife tightened, she didn't want to let go. Helena smiled, her eyes closing slowly as sleep began to over take her. "I love you." Myka kissed Helena's shoulder. "I love you." She kissed the back of Helena's neck, her breath lightly blowing the baby hairs that sat there. "I love you." She snuggled in close, allowing sleep to take her as well.

**Alrighty... thanks for reading. Please comment and review. :) I always enjoy your words of encouragement and feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to see. I can try to make it possible. Love you all. XO**


End file.
